La estrella solitaria
by galeria36
Summary: El Inspector Jefe Souichi Tatsumi no puede dormir; un caso no resuelto dos años atrás se lo impide. De pronto, el actor Morinaga Tetsuhiro acudirá a él para denunciar un extraño anónimo que hará a Tatsumi revivir aquel terrible caso...¿Podrá esta vez detener al asesino, antes de que ataque a Morinaga?
1. Chapter 1

LA ESTRELLA SOLITARIA

No había podido dormir en toda la noche; las pesadillas se repetían una y otra vez: la escalera, el sótano, la mesa...Siempre lo mismo, un día tras ni siquiera me extrañaba. Me levanté, suponiendo en mi cara unas ojeras enormes que darían razones para cuchichear a todos mis subordinados. Un domingo más sin pegar ojo, y la mañana del lunes, gris y fría en aquel Noviembre que prometía hacerse especialmente largo, me saludó al salir de mi desvencijado apartamento. Apenas restos de la presencia de la muchacha, la última que se puso cariñosa conmigo y terminó por irse sin un beso, sin una caricia. Sencillamente, no podía. Lo intentaba, Dios sabe que es cierto, pero nada salía de mis manos ni de mis sentidos cuando trataba de acercarme a una mujer. Incluso me repugnaba la idea de que alguna pusiera sus manos sobre mí. «Tienes complejo de Peter Pan», decía mi hermana Kanako. «No quieres hacerte mayor, te da miedo crecer». Yo le contestaba con el ceño fruncido que, a mis veintimuchos, ya era un poco tarde para eso y que , a lo mejor, lo que tenía yo era complejo de Capitán Garfio, a lo que salía corriendo y no me molestaba más.

La comisaría de Nagoya me saludó, como siempre, con su fachada absurda y sin gracia. Entré por la puerta y colgué mi gabardina en el perchero de la entrada, tomando de los bolsillos mis pertenencias más valiosas; la cartera, el teléfono móvil. Mascullando un saludo a los agentes que encontré a mi paso, me dirirgí a mi despacho.

–Inspector Jefe Tatsumi –me interrumpió una joven agente.

–Diga –le contesté sin mirarla.

–Alguien...una persona le espera en la entrada de su despacho –miré a la chica.

–¿De quién se trata? ¿No pueden atenderle ustedes? –Los agentes siempre se saltan los protocolos, eso me revienta. Seguro que podían hacerse cargo, antes de pasar a la visita conmigo. ¿Por qué no con el comisario, ya de paso? La chica me miró con inquietud.

–Es que...verá, se trata de alguien especial.

–¿Especial para quién? –Ella estaba tan azorada que preferí enterarme por mí mismo de la extraña visita antes de continuar hablando con aquella chica que parecía haber dormido todavía menos que yo– Déjelo, ya me encargo –dije, dirigiéndome a mi despacho.

Y en el banco ante mi puerta, vi un muchacho. Parecía algo más joven que yo y llevaba gafas oscuras, una bufanda que tapaba parcialmente su cara y un abrigo que le cubría por completo. Me detuve: ¿los idiotas de los agentes no se habían dado cuenta de que podía ser un terrorista, tan oculto? Miré a mi espalda y vi a la agente que me había hablado de aquella extraña visita; me miraba contrariada. Así que me dirigí al chico sin acercarme, sin entrar a mi despacho y con la máxima cautela, acariciando con la mano derecha la culata de mi revolver bajo mi americana.

–¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres? Te advierto que esta es una comisaría y todos vamos armados.

El chico levantó la vista y me miró. Una vaga sonrisa iluminó su cara, que pude ver cuando se bajó la bufanda y se quitó las gafas. Dios santo, me sonaba muchísimo...¿de qué?

–Inspector Jefe Tatsumi –dijo, dejando caer en la silla sus pertrechos y mostrándome una radiante sonrisa, mientras sus luminosos ojos se clavaban en mí. Entonces le recordé– Soy Morinaga...

–Tetsuhiro, sí, el actor que ganó el premio cinematográfico el año pasado. Toda una estrella... –contesté, entendiendo ahora su camuflaje. A mí no me gustaba demasiado el cine, solía quedarme dormido con películas que impresionaban a la opinión pública. Pero a este Morinaga le había visto en series, películas, espots publicitarios...Incluso decían que había firmado un contrato para trabajar en Hollywood. Y ahora estaba ahí, tendiéndome la mano y dedicándome una radiante sonrisa. Con razón la agente parecía tan azorada– Y dígame, ¿a qué debe este humilde inspector el honor de su visita? –dije, con algo de fastidio. De pronto, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sus ojos se entristecieron.

–Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle.

«Espero que no sea lo que imagino», pensé, recordando los insistentes rumores sobre la homosexualidad de aquel actor que llevaba de cabeza a todas las mujeres, que sin duda no obtenían nada de él. Me hice a un lado y abrí la puerta de mi despacho.

–Adelante –dije, y pasó al interior, esperando amablemente que yo entrase y me sentara en mi sillón negro, al otro lado de la mesa. A un ademán de mi mano, tomó asiento en una de las butacas reservadas a los visitantes– Bien, usted dirá.

–He recibido una carta muy inquietante.

–¿Qué tipo de carta?

–A primera vista, parece la carta de un admirador.

Le miré torciendo la boca con fastidio.

–¿Y qué tiene eso de inquietante? Es usted un joven y talentudo actor, mucha gente está pendiente de usted. Seguro que recibe cientos de cartas cada día –El muchacho ensombreció su gesto.

–No como esta –dijo, tendiéndome sobre la mesa un papel que tomé en mis manos; conforme fui leyendo, mi voz fue bajando de tono.

–« _Tu cabello como el anochecer, tus ojos como esmeraldas, tu piel nivea, suave, fragante, tu vientre firme, tu pecho amplio, tocarte, sentirte, devorarte, tus caramelitos de fresa, tus labios de pétalo, quién los tuviera, sentir tu lengua, sentir tu piel, tu voz en mi oído, tus gemidos, tu sudor, Morinaga, Morinaga, Morinaga»._

Brainstorming. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Cabello...ojos...piel...fragante... Aquella letra... Y la voz de Morinaga que, de golpe, me sacó de mi estado de shock.

–¡Tatsumi san! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Alcé tímidamente la vista y me di cuenta de que estaba respirando aceleradamente y mis manos temblaban. Con un esfuerzo de voluntad, inspiré con fuerza y le miré a los ojos.

–No es nada, sólo estaba pensando en la carta. Ciertamente, es bastante extraña. No se mueva de aquí, por favor, vuelvo enseguida.

Dejando la puerta de mi despacho abierta de par en par y advirtiendo a un policía de que no perdiese de vista a Morinaga, me encaminé a las escaleras de la comisaría con el corazón trotando. Cabello, ojos, piel, fragante... No podía ser, mi memoria tenía que estarme jugando una mala pasada. Mi maldita memoria fotográfica, que todo lo grababa, que todo lo recordaba al milímetro, que jamás olvidaba nada. Las palabras, las expresiones. Y lo más importante: la letra.

En cuatro zancadas alcancé la planta superior y me dirijí al departamento informático.

–Isogai –le dije al agente encargado de la sección de datos, a quien la policía metropolitana de Tokyo nos había enviado, harta de que les hackease todos los sistemas que implantaban. La amenaza había sido clara: o trabajas para nosotros o te tiras diez años en la cárcel por pirata informático. Isogai no se lo pensó, y desde entonces le teníamos a nuestra disposición, y con él cualquier información de la red a nuestro alcance. Pareció alegrarse al verme.

–¡Tatsumi san! ¿Qué te trae por los cielos?

Arrastré junto a él una silla con ruedas y le hablé de cerca.

–El caso Ise –Por primera vez, Isogai levantó la mirada de la pantalla.

–Vaya, un viejo caso.

–No tanto, dos años.

–Sí, y todavía escuece –le perforé la mirada con la mía. Bajó la suya, algo molesto–. ¿Y qué quieres?

–Repasar las pruebas. Ábrelo y no me marees más –le dije con fastidio. Isogai tecleó un poco y apartó su silla, dejándome más espacio ante el monitor, que comenzó a mostrar unas fotografías que yo recordaba bien, mientras me refrescaba la memória sobre aquel caso escabroso.

–Akira Yamamoto, conocido por sus fans como Ise. Cantante pop adorado por las multitudes. Desapareció en Diciembre de 2014 sin dejar rastro. Ante su ausencia en las redes sociales, y pese a los intentos de su manager de que el caso no trascendiera a los medios demasiado deprisa, las presiones no se hicieron esperar y a las setenta y dos horas la policía ya disponía de una orden de registro de su domicilio –las fotografías de la casa de Iso se sucedían en el monitor–. Pero no parecía haber nada, todo estaba en orden. Hasta que al joven inspector Tatsumi se le ocurrió abrir la puerta de la escalera del sótano –Se me revolvieron las tripas al ver las fotografías de aquel sótano, la mesa metálica, el cuerpo de Ise despedazado, sin su cabello, sin sus ojos y sin sus pezones. Toda su piel marcada por profundas heridas. Tragué saliva e Isogai continuó– No había nadie en la casa, ni una sola huella que nos pudiese indicar quién había cometido tal atrocidad. Todo lo que utilizó era de Ise, sus herramientas, sus utensilios de cocina. Era su casa y sus cosas, y sin duda el asesino usó guantes de latex y gorro, porque mi querida Sato no halló una sola señal de intrusión –Ciertamente, la inspectora Sato de la policía científica había tratado aquel caso con especial interés, al ser la víctima alguien que iba a levantar mucho revuelo en los medios. Era necesario para nuestra comisaría dar con el criminal, pero fue imposible ante la falta de indicios que le delatasen. Ni la menor pista, ni el menor rastro. Nada. Finalmente, conseguimos esconder las terribles circunstancias de la muerte de Ise a la prensa, haciéndolo pasar por un suicidio. Nadie supo nada, excepto nosotros. Y las pesadillas no me habían abandonado desde entonces.

–Isogai, muéstrame todas las pruebas que la policía cotejó.

–¿Algo en concreto, inspector?

–Las cartas –«Cartas de acoso, inspector. No son normales, mire», me había dicho Ise entonces, mostrándome algunas. Y yo no le había hecho caso. No le había escuchado.

–Tatsumi san, mire, ahí están.

Una a una, las cartas de los admiradores de Ise desfilaron ante mis ojos, escaneadas. Isogai las iba pasando hasta que, poniendo una mano sobre la suya para detener el avance mediante el ratón, le dije:

–Para –Isogai detuvo el desfile de documentos– Amplíala –Y entonces pude verlo, la misma caligrafía rasgada, y los versos:

« _Tu cabello como el alba, tus ojos como zafiros, tu piel dorada, suave, fragante, tu vientre firme, tu pecho juvenil, tocarte_ , _sentirte_ , _devorarte, tus caramelitos de fresa, tus labios de pétalo, quién los tuviera, sentir tu lengua, sentir tu piel, tu voz en mi oído, tus gemidos, tu sudor, Ise, Ise, Ise»._

–Isogai –dije, con un hilo de voz– busca todos los casos de desapariciones de chicos famosos desde 2010 en nuestro país. Y avísame con lo que encuentres –dije, levantándome de un salto y bajando las escaleras hacia mi despacho.

Morinaga se giró de pronto al verme entrar como una exalación.

–Escuche, hay algún lugar en el que pueda hospedarse, aparte de su casa?

–Bueno –me dijo dubitativo– no soy de aquí, así que no, sólo tengo mi apartamento del centro, y es de alquiler; sólo llevo aquí unos meses, quería irme de Tokyo por un tiempo. ¿Por qué?

–Porque de momento, es mejor que no vuelva a su casa. Vaya a un hotel, por ejemplo.

Me miró con asombro.

–Oiga, inspector Tatsumi, le agradezco su preocupación, pero ¿no cree que exagera? Yo sólo pretendía que me facilitara un teléfono al que llamar de urgencia si veía alguien rondar por mi casa, o algo así...

–¿Le apetece que me suba a mi mesa y me ponga a interpretar a Shakespeare? –Me miró con extrañeza–. En ese caso, le prometo que no trataré de hacer su trabajo si usted no intenta hacer el mío. Si yo le digo que no vuelva a su casa, hágame caso y no vaya. Pase unos días en un hotel y sí, le daré mi teléfono para que me llame con cualquier cosa extraña que vea.

–Bueno, no querría volverme paranóico... –¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que Ise vino, igual que él, a pedirme ayuda, que yo no le di importancia y que terminó descuartizado en el sótano de su casa, sin abandonarme ni un segundo la visión de su preciosa cara sin las luces azules de sus ojos, su cuerpo mutilado?

–No es necesario que se vuelva paranóico. Sólo que tenga cuidado. Mire, esa carta tiene un perfil extraño y usted está muy expuesto. Sólo quiero extremar precauciones. Por favor, hágame caso. No ande solo por ahí, rodeese de gente de confianza y viva unos días en un hotel. Y no le diga a nadie que no está en su casa –Ante su cara incrédula, acerqué mi cara a la suya a través de la mesa– Confíe en mí; déjeme hacer mi trabajo y trataré de devolver la normalidad a su vida lo antes posible.

–Está bien, inspector –me dijo, con una sonrisa– Usted gana. Me hospedaré en el Marriott.

Cómo no; no iba a ser en un hotelito cualquiera. El Marriott, el hotel más lujoso de Nagoya para el nene famoso y rico. Sólo esperaba que no alquilase la suite nupcial y la llenase de muchachos cazafortunas. Una alarma se me encendió ante la idea.

–No se le ocurra invitar a nadie con usted, ¿de acuerdo? –De nuevo, su mirada de extrañeza–. Por favor, sea muy cauto. Le prometo trabajar duro y solucionar todo esto lo antes posible –le dije, con escasa convicción–. Tenga, este es mi número personal. Llámeme ante cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora.

Lo tomó sin cambiar su cara de asombro. Yo esperaba que lo asociase al hecho de ser él una persona famosa, al prestigio de la comisaría o a alguna otra tontería. No quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que conociera mis verdaderos motivos.

–Le agradezco mucho su interés –me dijo, dedicándome de nuevo su deslumbrante sonrisa–. Le prometo ser bueno, y llamarle ante cualquier cosa.

Me tendió la mano y salió de mi despacho hacia la calle. Yo me dirigí al agente de paisano que permanecía en mi puerta.

–Matsuda, síguele. No le pierdas de vista.

Cuando ambos abandonaron la comisaría, a razonable distancia el uno del otro, salté de nuevo a la escalera.

–Isogai, ¿has dado con algo?

Alzó la vista hacia mí, con los ojos brillantes.

–Mira esto. Año 2012, Shinichi Tachibana, un actor adolescente en Hokaido. Diecisiete añitos, castaño, ojos negros. Desapareció sin dejar rastro, sus padres simplemente dijeron que no había vuelto a casa. Removieron cielo y tierra, pero jamás le encontraron.

–Sí, lo recuerdo.

–Naturalmente, la policía registró su casa en busca de algún indicio que pudiese revelar la causa de su desaparición; su ordenador, sus cosas personales. Y resulta que Shinichi guardaba las cartas de sus admiradores. Y mira esto, Tatsumi san.

Agrandó la imagen. Otra carta. La misma letra rasgada, y esos versos:

 _«Tu cabello como la tierra, tus ojos como azabaches, tu piel rosada, suave, fragante, tu vientre firme, tu pecho infantil, tocarte_ , _sentirte_ , _devorarte, tus caramelitos de fresa, tus labios de pétalo, quién los tuviera, sentir tu lengua, sentir tu piel, tu voz en mi oído, tus gemidos, tu sudor, Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi»_

A pesar de llevar ya años en el cuerpo y haber visto de todo, una nausea subió desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta y tuve que abandonar a Isogai, cuya voz escuché desde su silla mientras caminaba deprisa hacia el baño.

–Tatsumi san, ¿estás bien?

No, claro que no estaba bien. Entré en el baño y apenas tuve tiempo de acercarme al inodoro para no vomitar en el suelo. Después, acudí al lavamanos y refresqué mi cara, enjuagué mi boca y me miré. Estaba amarillo.

«Morinaga san, no sé qué clase de ser humano eres, aunque tus ojos me hablan de bondad y transparencia. Pero sí sé qué tipo de persona soy yo: una que odia la podredumbre humana y que no soporta perder frente a ella. Hace dos años me pasó, y ahora veo ante qué me hallo. Así que no sucederá de nuevo. Voy a dar con ese tipo y voy a hacer caer sobre él todo el peso de la ley, para que Shinichi e Ise descansen tranquilos y para que tú continúes con esa sonrisa de bobo pintada en tu cara. Y si para ello tengo que arrastrarte junto a mí para protegerte, sin duda voy a hacerlo».

Más compuesto, volví a la silla junto a Isogai.

–¿No has dado con nada más?

–No; he buscado en archivos anteriores a 2010, pero no he encontrado nada. El perfil aparece en ese año.

–Parece estar centrado en famosos, pero eso no descarta que pueda haber víctimas anteriores entre chicos jóvenes y bien parecidos. Supongo que, de momento, tendremos que conformarnos con eso.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

–Hablar con tu querida Sato. Ella podrá ayudarme con las pruebas, y comenzaré a seguir el rastro.

–No se lo vas a decir a nadie más, ¿no? Tatsumi –añadió, mirándome a los ojos sin ese dejo de burla que siempre le acompañaba– sé que te gusta ir a tu bola, pero esto es una comisaría y no puedes investigar por tu cuenta.

–Lo sé, haré lo debido –dije, mientras me levantaba de la silla y me dirigía a la escalera, escuchando tras de mí la voz burlona de Isogai: «Ya, lo debido...claro, claro».

Al ir a bajar la escalera, mirando mis pisadas y con la cabeza totalmente concentrada en las palabras de las notas de ese individuo, me choque de frente con algo blandito. Miré ante mí y hallé los pechos grandes y firmes de la comisaria. Alcé la cabeza hasta sus ojos, que me miraban con severidad.

–Lo siento, Hiroka san. No miraba por dónde iba.

–Ya veo... ¿En qué andarás para ir tan despistado?

La comisaria me sonrió. Era una mujer amable, mayor que yo y de gran inteligencia, muy capaz y buena organizadora. Desde que estaba al mando de la comisaría, justo después del caso Ise, todo había empezado a funcionar de verdad y fue de gran ayuda cuando mis depresiones por aquel fracaso amenazaron con hundirme. Ella habló por mí con asuntos internos y dejó claro que la culpa no había sido mía, que no podíamos saber que una nota como aquella pudiera representar una auténtica amenaza. Desde entonces, me sentí adoptado por esa mujer de pechos grandes y sonrisa limpia que siempre rondaba a mi alrededor, tratando de ayudarme, sin duda para que yo superase los efectos de aquel horrible caso. Al ver el escrutinio de su mirada sobre mí, no pude por menos que serle sincero.

–¿Entramos en su despacho?

En unos minutos, puse a la comisaria Hiroka al día de mis pesquisas. Le dije que Morinaga iba a estar en el Marriott por unos días, mientras investigaba el caso. Me miró sin pestañear y, al poco, me contestó con la mano apoyada en el mentón.

–Sin duda, es un hilo del que tirar. Naturalmente, no lo harás solo.

Me levanté de la silla de un salto.

–¡No necesito ayuda! –dije, dándome cuenta en el acto de lo innecesario de mi elevado tono, más con mi superior–. Lo siento, comisaria, es que es algo que tengo que resolver solo.

–No seas idiota, Tatsumi. Necesitas equipo, gente que te ayude. Y sobre todo, alguien que te acompañe.

–¡Por favor, no! De veras no quiero poner en peligro a nadie más, puedo yo solo...se lo ruego.

–Ni hablar. Te acompañará el inspector Masaki –sentí que la cara se me ponía verde.

–¿Masaki? ¿Por qué él? –Sí, cielos, por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser él... No había chica que no terminara con él después de salir conmigo, aunque todas hablaban sobre sus malos resultados. No había caso mío en el que no metiese su perfecta y recta nariz. Popular, carismático. No me gustaba nada en absuluto.

–Porque es buen tirador y muy sigiloso, porque con tu memória fotográfica y sus intuiciones podréis resolverlo. No me interesan vuestras diferencias, Tatsumi, trabajarás con él y pillaréis a ese tipo antes de que ataque a Morinaga.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su silla, dando por terminada la conversación. Con una reverencia y sin mirarla a los ojos, abandoné su despacho y me encaminé a la planta baja, a las oficinas de la policía científica.

Encontré a la agente Sato inclinada ante un microscopio, con su bata blanca y su cabello negro a media melena, su figura delgada y elegante, concentrada completamente en la placa que estaba observando. No me sorprendía que Isogai estuviera loco por ella; media comisaría lo estaba. A mí me parecía una mujer demasiado interesante como para hacerle perder el tiempo conmigo y mis inseguridades, amén que no era el tipo de mujer que entraba en tu casa y salía de ella sin haberte bajado los pantalones. De modo que siempre mantuve una cordial distancia, a pesar de que me gustaba ya no como mujer, si no como ser humano. Respetaba su inteligencia y su sagacidad.

Sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, me habló.

–Tatsumi san, ¿qué te trae por los infiernos?

–Sato, ¿es posible obtener huellas en un papel?

Por primera vez, alzó la cabeza y me miró.

–Claro, aunque es muy difícil y requiere tal despliegue que tiene que ser por algo altamente justificado.

–Lo es.

–Pues dámelo, aunque no creo que nadie que justifique que la policía gaste su tiempo y sus medios en buscar huellas en un papel, sea tan imbécil como para escribir sin guantes.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

–Vale, pero al menos busca algo, ¿eh? Por favor.

Me sonrió al verme juntar las manos en gesto de súplica.

–De acuerdo, Tatsumi, pero a ver qué día me invitas a cenar a tu casa.

Sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas.

–Yo...es...yo no...yo no sé...

Una carcajada suya me interrumpió.

–Vale, vale, tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Qué quieres que te diga, eres un bombonazo y nadie te ha llevado a la cama todavía, es muy frustrante. Las chicas creen que esa arruga de tu frente se borraría con un buen polvo, y estoy de acuerdo.

Me miré los zapatos.

–En todo caso, eso no es asunto de nadie, así que no sé por qué estamos hablando de esto...

Me puso una mano en el hombro.

–Era una broma, Tatsumi. No te pongas así, hombre. Tú dame el papel y te digo lo que pueda. ¿Quieres también un informe de grafología?

–¡Claro! –le dije, alzando de pronto la mirada hacia ella–. Eso sería genial.

–Pues esta tarde te digo algo.

La tarde había caído como un frío manto sobre la ciudad. La temperatura había bajado, acercándose peligrosamente al límite donde empieza a nevar. Invierno prematuro, pensé, mientras recordaba las palabras que Sato me acababa de dirigir: «Sólo hemos encontrado tus huellas y las de Morinaga. Sin duda, fue escrito con guantes. Estoy a la espera del informe de grafología. Tatsumi, estos versos...¿verdad que son como los del caso Ise?».

Necesitaba algo caliente, muy caliente. Algo que me abrasara la garganta. Chocolate. La idea me hizo sonreír y encaminé mis pasos hacia la chocolatería que se hallaba entre la comisaría y mi casa. Una mano me detuvo entonces. Me giré y era Masaki.

–Ah, hola...

–¿Cómo que "ah, hola"? ¡Llevo todo el día buscándote! La comisaria Hiroka me ha dicho que te ayude, pero no me ha dicho a qué, que tú me contarías.

Le miré de hito en hito. Su pelo rubio, estudiadamente descuidado; su bufanda colorida sobre su abrigo negro, perfecto, recto. Sus botas de cincuenta mil yenes.

–Es idea suya, le dije que podía hacerlo solo.

–Oh, claro, el gran Tatsumi sama puede hacerlo todo solo, lástima que alguna vez se le escape un asesino ante sus propias narices...!

Levanté una mano en forma de garra y le tomé con fuerza por el cuello, con la amortiguación de su gruesa bufanda. Se echó a reir.

–No te cabrees, Tatsumi. Te respeto, en serio. Aquello nos vino grande a todos, y Sato me ha comentado lo del papel que le has llevado a examinar, así que sé que tiene que ver.

–¡¿Y porqué Sato te ha comentado...?!

–¡Eh, eh, tranquilo! Porque le he dicho que estaba contigo en el caso, por eso.

Como parecía que, me gustase o no, ese tipo iba a ser mi sombra, preferí tomarlo con resignación. El agente al que había mandado seguir a Morinaga me acababa de llamar para decirme que el chico ya estaba en el hotel, solo y en su cuarto. Así que decidí relajarme y tomar ese chocolate con Masaki.

Le puse al día del caso y de mis sospechas entre trago y trago. Me dijo que le parecía brillante que estuviera en el Marriott en lugar de en su casa, y que era mejor que vigilásemos la entrada. Le dije que había algunos agentes de paisano que se alternaban en la puerta principal.

–Podríamos ir a la habitación de al lado a vigilarle, ¿eh, Tatsumi? Al fin y al cabo, parece que ninguno de los dos somos muy buenos con las chicas...

Le di un fuerte bofetón en la mano que estaba apoyando en mi hombro.

–Vete al diablo.

–Es que me pones.

–Pues te la cascas. Déjame en paz.

Rió sonoramente.

–Es broma, idiota. No eres mi tipo, demasiado lánguido. Anda, vete a casa, te acompaño y mañana seguimos.

La cama me recibió con los brazos abiertos. El edredón nórdico se adaptó sobre mi cuerpo y me perdí, con la cabeza hundida entre tanta blandura. Sonreí; hoy seguro podría dormir. Entonces, el teléfono sonó sobre mi mesita. Maldita sea. Lo tomé con infinito fastidio, para ver que el número era oculto.

–¡Diga! –contesté con inquietud. La voz sonó al otro lado en un susurro inidentificable.

–A ver...si esta vez...tienes pelotas, Tatsumi...y me detienes...aunque creo que no...y cuando acabe con él...iré por ti...y nos divertiremos tú y yo...

–¡Hijo de puta, cómo te atreves a...! –pero ya había colgado. Sin pensarlo, telefoneé a Morinaga, que me despertó soñoliento.

–...Diga...

–¿Estás bien?

–Claro...¿quién es?

–Tatsumi. Oye, no le abras la puerta a nadie, ¿entiendes? No vayas a trabajar, quédate en el hotel y...

–No estoy trabajando, he venido a Nagoya de año sabático tras el premio. Pero tengo compromisos y...

–¡No te muevas del hotel te digo! –Suavicé el tono–. Mira, vendré a desayunar contigo, ¿vale?

–Como quiera...pero vamos, que no creo que...

Colgué el teléfono, era inútil tratar de razonar con él. Por otro lado, no quería asustarle tanto, y lo haría si le contaba la llamada que acababa de recibir. Me tumbé de nuevo en mi cama, pero los ojos vacíos de Ise no me abandonaron y apenas dormí, una noche más.

La mañana me tomó por sorpresa y necesité una larga ducha para reaccionar. Me vestí deprisa y salí sin hacer la cama, tomé un taxi y entré por la puerta del vestíbulo del Marriott hacia la recepción.

–¿La habitación de Morinaga Tetsuhiro?

–Lo siento, señor, no podemos...la policía nos ha dado la orden de no revelar esa información a nadie.

Saqué mi placa y se la planté al conserje en la nariz.

–La policía soy yo. Dígame la habitación.

A los dos minutos, me hallaba picando a la puerta de Morinaga. Seguro que estaba durmiendo como un bebé, a pesar de ser las ocho de la mañana. Pero me equivocaba; me abrió con tan solo un boxer negro de seda puesto. Y no sé qué me corrió por el cuerpo al ver el suyo, tan bien esculpido. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así, a no ser aquella vez en secundaria, en los vestuarios del instituto, después de un partido de fútbol, cuando vi desnudarse a uno de mis compañeros. Pero no, yo no era ningún gay, debían de ser los nervios y la falta de sueño. La cuestión es que, mientras pensaba todo eso, me encontraba mirando a Morinaga con cara de bobo. En qué demonios estoy pensando, me dije, antes de mirar sus ojos y ver la palidez de sus mejillas, con un gesto claramente asustado.

–Inspector, mire esto... –su voz se quebró, mientras me alargaba un nuevo papel. Era muy parecido al del día anterior, con los mismos versos...pero con el timbre del hotel en lo alto de la hoja. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

–¿Cuándo lo has recibido?

–Lo he encontrado esta mañana, junto a la puerta. Era como si lo hubieran metido por debajo.

Se me congeló la sangre, pero pensé deprisa.

–Coge tus cosas, nos vamos.

–¿A dónde?

–A mi casa.

–¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué, cómo...cuándo?

–Ya deja de hacer preguntas idiotas y date prisa.

Salimos por la puerta trasera y tomamos un taxi. Morinaga no podía parar de mirarme extrañado, mientras yo no abría la boca. Sin duda estaba pensando que yo era un policía paranoico y que en maldita hora había venido a buscarme a comisaría.

Llegamos a mi casa, subimos deprisa a pie y arrojé su maleta al suelo. Le tomé del brazo y le senté junto a mí en el sofá del comedor, tras retirar algunas prendas de ropa tiradas sobre él.

–Si te pido que no te muevas de mi casa en unos días, ¿lo harás?

–No sé...verá, mi representante se va a preocupar, y... –contestó, mirándome con cara de susto. Era como si hubiera llegado a pensar que yo le había mandado las notas amenazantes. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, mi comportamiento no daba para pensar otra cosa. Respiré hondo y fui a buscar mi portátil.

–¿Recuerdas a un cantante llamado Ise, que murió hace dos años?

–Claro; a mí me gustaba bastante. Fue una tragedia que se suicidara.

–No se suicidó –Abrió sus ojos aún más– Mira esto.

Puse ante él la pantalla, con la carta que Ise había recibido. Su gesto fue cambiando de extrañado a incrédulo, para terminar en aterrado.

–Es...el mismo verso...la misma letra... –dijo con un hilo de voz. Ahora estaba asustado de verdad.

–No quería que vieras esto, pero no me ha quedado más remedio. Alguien mató a Ise y ahora te está amenazando a ti.

–¿Pero no le atraparon? ¿Se les escapó?

–¡Eh! ¿Te crees que es tan fácil? ¡Si vas a cuestionar mi trabajo, yo me pondré a cuestionar el tuyo!

Morinaga se puso de pie, fuera de sí.

–¡El hecho de que yo haga mal mi trabajo no le cuesta la vida a nadie!

Me quedé helado. Vino a mí de nuevo la imagen del chico mutilado, las fotos de las pertenencias de Shinichi Tachibana, todo lo que, desde hacía dos días, me estaba devolviendo el caso. Morinaga bajó el tono y se sentó a mi lado– Lo siento, en serio. No quería herirle, es sólo que me he asustado muchísimo, esa persona está detrás de mis pasos demasiado cerca y...

–¿Crees de verdad que puedes herirme? –le grité–. ¡No seas pretencioso! ¡Nada puede herirme ya después de aquello, ni puedo sentir nada, ni siquiera duermo, ni apenas como, ni se me pone dura! –Le miré fijamente– ¡Tú no tienes ni idea, cretino! ¡No entiendes lo que es que algo así te suceda, que un muchacho venga a pedirte ayuda y le ignores, y luego encuentres su cuerpo mutilado en un sótano! ¡Así que me la suda lo que me digas, ¿me oyes?! ¡A pesar de todo, a pesar de ti, no voy a consentir que te pase nada, aunque sea por encima de mi cadáver! –No se atrevió ni a respirar– ¡Mira esto, idiota! _Tu cabello como el alba_ –y le mostré la foto de Ise sin su cuero cabelludo–; _tus ojos como zafiros_ –y pasé la foto de las cuencas vacías–; _tus caramelitos de fresa_ –y le mostré la foto del pecho sin sus pezones. Me puse en pie de un salto y me metí en el baño. Necesitaba alejarme de él, de su perturbadora mirada, de su hermoso rostro que no sabía cómo mirarme. Me refresqué la cara y salí de nuevo, para encontrarle tumbado en mi sofá, en posición fetal, moviéndose de forma maniática, como balanceándose, con un llanto muy quedo. Me vine abajo, dándome cuenta de pronto de lo que acababa de hacer.

–Lo siento, Morinaga. Lo siento de corazón, no tenía derecho. En la comisaría me llaman Inspector Tirano por mi mal carácter, que tengo desde ese caso sin resolver. Oye –no paraba de balancearse. Puse una mano sobre su hombro– no debí ser tan bruto, pero necesitaba de veras que comprendieras que corres un gran peligro. Tienes que hacerme caso, es necesario. ¿Lo harás?

Me miró sin verme, trató de alzarse y, de pronto, todo el color abandonó su cara. Salió corriendo al baño de donde me había visto salir y escuché las arcadas, los grifos del lavamanos, el agua corriendo sin parar. Salió al poco con el pelo mojado y se sentó en el sofá, derrotado, con el aspecto de alguien que acaba de perderlo todo. Entonces levantó la vista, y la luz esmeralda de sus ojos se clavó en los míos, como única nota de color en su cara translúcida.

–Perdóname tú. He hablado así por miedo, estoy más asustado que en toda mi vida. No sabes cómo te agradezco que te estés preocupando tanto. Te prometo que colaboraré en todo cuanto me digas sin chistar y no me moveré de aquí.

–Bien, esa era la idea. Los dos hemos cometido errores, pero ahora todo está claro. Quita el localizador a tu teléfono y llama a tu representante, dile que tienes un lío y que quieres perderte unos días. No le digas ni a él ni a nadie dónde estás. Yo tampoco lo diré en la comisaría, porque esto es totalmente irregular. Pero solucionar este caso es muy importante para mí, así que haré lo que sea necesario. Ahora me voy a trabajar, son casi las nueve y no quiero que nadie sospeche nada. Tú no estás aquí, ¿entendido? Ni puerta, ni teléfono, ni vecinos. No estás. Mira la televisión si quieres, sírvete de la nevera. Pero no salgas ni pidas nada a domicilio. Cuando vuelva trataremos de organizarnos, ya ves que mi casa no es el Marriott.

Me levanté y su mano me detuvo, tomando mi muñeca.

–Tatsumi san –me giré a mirarle y sus ojos me perforaron– gracias, de verdad. Y lo siento.

Me sentí desnudo, quebrado. Con ganas de caer sobre mis rodillas y decirle que todo estaba bien. Afortunadamente, me repuse a tiempo.

–Está bien, yo también lo siento. Quédate tranquilo, y cualquier cosa llámame a mi teléfono privado. Trataré de venir pronto y te contaré los avances de la investigación –me zafé de su mano.

Cerrando la puerta, seguía confundido. Había que resolver el caso, claro. Tenía que pensar en la comisaría, en los casos abiertos que había que cerrar. Pero, por alguna razón que se me escapaba, sólo podía pensar en los ojos verdes de Morinaga clavados en los míos.


	2. Capítulo dos - Pesadilla

CAPÍTULO DOS – PESADILLA

Salí de mi casa apresuradamente, como si corriendo quisiera dejar atrás la sensación extraña que tuve cuando Morinaga tomó mi muñeca y me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes de carnero degollado. ¿Era posible aquello? Nunca, jamás, sentí nada igual. A pesar de salir con chicas (cada vez con menor frecuencia), siempre evadía la intimidad con ellas y, si se daba, terminaba jugando a videojuegos o mirando películas de acción con las más tolerantes, o abandonado entre palabras despectivas por las que habían tenido algún tipo de expectativa de sexo conmigo. Más de una vez me lo habían dicho, «debes de ser marica», hasta el punto de venir algunas veces a mi despacho a contarme que su novio las había despechado, o de qué color debían comprarse la blusa para que les combinara con esta o aquella falda. Yo las mandaba invariablemente a paseo, recordándoles que era su superior y que mi vida no era asunto suyo, y entonces iban a coquetear con Masaki. Estaba convencido de que algo malo pasaba conmigo, pero no le daba la menor importancia. ¿Miedo? Seguramente; demasiado horror en mi cabeza, desde que me quedé solo de niño al perder a mi madre, y después al elegir este trabajo y ver todos los días tantas atrocidades. Imaginaba que mi líbido se había ido detrás de Ise y su cuerpo maltratado, no podía imaginar una escena con desnudos sin que esa imagen viniera a mi cabeza, y relacionaba ese hecho con mi falta de reacción ante cualquier estímulo físico. Una reacción que, por otro lado, acababa de sentir bajo el tacto de Morinaga, de su mirada bovina. Un cosquilleo extraño que me subió por el brazo y me ahogó la garganta por un segundo. Sacudí la cabeza para despojarme de aquello; era necesario centrarse en el caso, ahora que aquel actor tontorrón estaba en mi casa, a buen recaudo.

–¡Eh! ¿Todavía aquí? –La voz de Masaki me sacó de pronto de mis cábalas. Miré hacia la calzada y le vi en el coche policial de camuflaje, sin pinturas distintivas ni luces sobre el techo– Qué pasa, ¿te has dormido?

–Más o menos. Me vienes bien, llévame a la comisaría.

–No me digas que has dormido con una chica, por fin... –me dijo en tono burlón, mientras me subía a su izquierda.

–Déjame en paz, anda, que tenemos un caso importante. Vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien mientras te aguante, así que no me apures.

–Venga, Sou, reconócelo: sólo yo te gusto, por eso no te acuestas con las chicas...

Le di un empujón en el brazo que estaba empezando a rodear mi cuello, lo que causó que diera un golpe de volante que nos sacó del carril.

–¡Eh, no seas tan bruto, que nos matamos!

–Pues no vuelvas a tocarme si no quieres ser el primero en morir.

Entramos a la comisaría y fuimos directos a mi despacho. Se sentó en la butaca del otro lado de mi mesa.

–Y bien, ¿qué tienes?

–Un caso anterior con la misma carta –le dije, y le mostré en mi ordenador el caso de Shinichi Tachibana. Un largo silbido salió de sus labios. Después me miró con fijeza.

–¿Hay algo más?

–Isogai no me ha dicho nada más, pero sigue buscando –No tenía la menor intención de informarle sobre la llamada que recibí, ni sobre el nuevo anónimo que le habían dejado a Morinaga bajo la puerta de su habitación en el hotel. Sabía que es delito ocultar información, pero sentía la necesidad de manejar todo el caso, sin intromisiones de otros. Aparte, no me fiaba de nadie.

–¿Has informado a la comisaria Hiroka?

–Acabamos de llegar, ¿no? Además, si no me pregunta, prefiero darle el plato terminado, y no mostrarle el resultado de cada ingrediente.

–¿Y Morinaga? –Una mariposa voló desde mi estómago hacia mi garganta al oir ese nombre, tan de improviso.

–Él está bien, no te preocupes.

–Esperemos que no salga, las estrellas son caprichosas.

–No lo hará, descuida –me miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Espero que no le hayas pasado información confidencial de la policía, ¿eh?

Tragué fuerte, tratando de poner cara de póker.

–Claro que no, sólo le he dicho que me haga caso.

–Bueno, si se lo has dicho con esa cara de tirano que pones, seguro que te lo hará –me dijo, sonriendo socarronamente. Le miré con fastidio.

–Vamos a ver a Sato, tiene que pasarme un informe de grafología.

–¡Guau! ¡Un placer verla de buena mañana! –me dijo con entusiasmo.

–El informe de grafología es claro en algunas cosas y ambiguo en otras –nos dijo la inspectora Sato, mirándonos alternativamente a Masaki y a mí al pronunciar la palabra «ambiguo». Me pregunté qué estaba pensando, pero preferí centrarme en su plática–. Por ejemplo, parece un individuo controlador y muy organizado. Su letra no indica su sexo, pero sí su gran capacidad intelectual. Parece una persona manipuladora, retorcida y llena de amargura. Sus trazos indican ausencia de modelo paterno, cosa que substituyó con su propia personalidad dominante. Desde luego, es una persona psicopática.

–Eso es deducible por el contenido de la carta.

–No es una deducción, inspector jefe, es una certeza. Los picos superiores de las letras no son constantes e indican un esfuerzo por parecer lo que no es. Es como si estuviera controlando constantemente a la bestia que lleva dentro.

–Muy bien, pues yo la controlaré definitivamente cuando la encierre entre rejas. Gracias, Sato –le dije, mientras nos giramos para irnos.

–Masaki san –dijo ella. Mi compañero se giró– ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

–Bueno –dijo él, con una sonrisa ladeada– eso depende del inspector jefe –añadió, pasando de nuevo un brazo sobre mi hombro, que yo me saqué inmediatamente de encima.

–¿Eres idiota? ¡No le hagas caso, Sato, sólo quiere marearnos! –Me dirigí a mi desinhibido compañero– Déjate de tonterías, que tenemos un caso importante, ¿vale? Y tú, Sato, te digo lo mismo. ¡No coqueteen en el trabajo, esto no es un burdel, es una maldita comisaría!

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la escalera sin mirar atrás. Llegando el invierno, y ellos actuaban como si fuese primavera. Qué asco de gente. Salí a por un café, necesitaba tomar el aire.

Sentado en un bar, con un cigarrillo en la mano, tomé mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número que Morinaga me había facilitado.

–¿Inspector Tatsumi?

–Morinaga, ¿todo bien?

–De momento sí, inspector. He puesto el televisor, pero estoy utilizando sus auriculares para no hacer ruído.

–Bien hecho –vaya, parecía más listo de lo que aparentaba.

–Ah, también comí algo de la nevera, no había gran cosa. Hice cacao y comí galletas.

–No te preocupes, a la vuelta compraré algo.

–Inspector.

–Dime –su voz era hermosa y sonaba muy bien en mi oído.

–Gracias, de verdad, lamento profundamente las molestias.

–No digas tonterías. Sigue igual, no te preocupes y haz lo que quieras, siempre que no hagas ruído. Nos vemos en casa.

Y colgué el teléfono, pensando que ese «nos vemos en casa» había sonado reconfortante. Mientras aquel caso durase, no iba a volver a un piso vacío. Era absurdo, pero la sensación grata me inundó durante todo el día.

Masaki me acompañó con el coche de nuevo. Aparcó mal ante mi puerta, ya que no había sitio para estacionar correctamente.

–Es un fastidio que Isogai no haya dado con más datos.

–Es que no los hay. El muchacho de Hokaido simplemente desapareció, sólo tenemos la carta. Sin cuerpo no hay nada. Y en cuanto a Ise, ya estudiamos todos los indicios, y todo era horriblemente impersonal. Ahora solo tenemos la carta de Morinaga –me callé un momento; también teníamos mi llamada, aunque era de número oculto. Yo había pedido que la rastrearan a la compañía telefónica y estaba esperando su contestación. Y la nueva carta de Morinaga, sin duda sin huellas. No gran cosa– Desgraciadamente, poco podemos hacer salvo esperar su siguiente movimiento.

–Si eso se da en el hotel Marriott, nos enteraremos. Casi todo el personal de limpieza son ahora agentes camuflados, alerta ante cualquier acercamiento sospechoso a la habitación de Morinaga. Oye, Tatsumi –me dijo Masaki, con un tono algo sombrío– ¿no tienes miedo?

No entendí su pregunta. No sabía a qué se refería exactamente, si a mis fantasmas o a los innegables riesgos del caso.

–Nosotros no tenemos derecho a tener miedo –le contesté–. Mucha gente depende de nosotros, nuestra misión es hacer que ellos no tengan miedo.

–Precioso, Tatsumi. Pero no me has contestado, ¿tienes miedo?

Le miré a los ojos.

–Supongo, es inevitable.

–Aquel caso... –prosiguió– te hizo daño, ¿verdad? Mucho daño... –puso su mano tras mi nuca. Me aparté bruscamente.

–¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Déjame en paz, Masaki!

–Bueno, no te enfades, sólo quería reconfortarte... –me dijo, con una linda sonrisa.

–Pues no lo necesito, gracias –le contesté, bajando del coche abruptamente–. Mañana no vengas a buscarme, yo vendré a la comisaría.

Me encaminé al supermercado de al lado de mi casa, sin mirar atrás. Pude oír el motor ponerse en marcha y el coche alejarse. ¿Qué le pasaba a Masaki? ¿Era posible que tuviera ganas de tener una aventura conmigo? Dios mío, qué locura. Y su tono... «¿tienes miedo?», me erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Él estaba a mi lado cuando encontramos el cadáver de Ise. Recuerdo su aplomo, a pesar de mi impresión... Tenía que pensar despacio en todo ello.

Subí a la casa con algunos alimentos en una bolsa y abrí la puerta. Todo parecía normal. Al entrar, me di cuenta enseguida del orden y la limpieza que me rodeaban: los suelos, la ausencia de polvo y de desorden. Gratamente asombrado, entré en el salón y encontré a Morinaga con mis auriculares, ante el televisor, viendo una película en blanco y negro. Pensé que, si ponía una mano en su hombro, podía darle un infarto, de manera que encendí la luz de la lámpara del techo para llamar su atención de forma menos contundente. Se giró con un grito ahogado y me miró con fijeza, apretando su pecho junto a su corazón con fuerza.

–¡Uf, Tatsumi san, qué susto!

Sonreí.

–No podía hacer otra cosa, no me has oído entrar. Por cierto, pon el sonido más bajo, imagina que no hubiera sido yo.

Me miró con horror.

–Es cierto, no lo había pensado. Prometo ser más cauto.

–No te preocupes, en principio no tienes por qué –le mentí. Estaba claro que el asesino de Ise nos estaba siguiendo de cerca, yo solo esperaba que no descubriera que tenía a Morinaga conmigo.

Me encaminé a la cocina y saqué de las bolsas la comida que había traído, lista para calentar en el microondas.

–Gracias por recoger la casa, parece otra. Pero no tenías por qué molestarte.

–No podía estar todo el día sin hacer nada, Tatsumi san. Ha sido un placer, al menos te puedo ayudar de algún modo con todo esto –Entró en la cocina y se quedó mirando la comida preparada–. Si mañana me traes ingredientes, puedo cocinarte algo. Será mejor que las comidas preparadas.

–No me tientes...A veces voy a comer a casa de mi tía Matsuda, y siempre me traigo fiambreras llenas de comida. Si fuera cada día, me pondría muy gordo –dije divertido. Vi como Morinaga se alejaba un paso de mí y me miraba de arriba abajo.

–Bueno, no te sentarían mal un par de kilos, aunque creo que así estás perfecto –dijo, con un tono sensual que me hizo girarme a mirarle. Lo que vi en sus ojos me hizo enrojecer hasta la raiz de los cabellos.

–Vaya, hoy debe de ser el día del Orgullo Gay...

–¿Cómo? –dijo, sin entender mi susurro, cosa de la que me alegré. Que yo no fuera gay no quería decir que tuviera que menospreciar a ese hombre amable por el hecho de serlo.

–Nada, mi compañero, que me ha estado haciendo insinuaciones deshonestas.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¡Vaya! No me sorprende, eres muy atractivo –mi mirada le congeló–. Lo siento, quiero decir...

–No importa, gracias por el cumplido –dije, sin comprender exactamente qué me estaba pasando, dónde estaba la diferencia entre la repulsa que me había provocado Masaki con sus gestos hacia mí y el agrado que sentía ahora, ante los cumplidos de Morinaga. Sacudí la cabeza–. No es malo que los demás te consideren atractivo, eso tú lo sabrás bien.

Bajó la vista, con amargura.

–No estoy tan seguro. A veces, preferiría pasar desapercibido. Mira en qué situación estamos, por culpa de esos tontos atractivos de los que hablas.

–Oye, eso no es culpa tuya. Si un psicópata se encapricha de ti, no tiene que ver con lo atractivo que seas, sino con lo loco que está él –me miró agradecido.

–Gracias, Tatsumi san –me dijo, con una radiante sonrisa.

Cenamos con calma, bebimos lo justo, hablamos durante horas sin hacer caso de la televisión. Me contó el rechazo que había recibido de sus padres al conocer y confesarles su homosexualidad, su necesidad de hacerse famoso para que estuvieran orgullosos de él, su decepción al ver que le rechazaron todavía más por ello, llamándole «payaso de la farándula», declarando que, de ese modo, sería el mundo entero quien les avergonzaría, porque sin duda su fama traería de la mano que todos supieran de su torcida sexualidad. El abandono que sintió, la absoluta soledad, a pesar de su fama y popularidad.

–Ya ves, Tatsumi san, soy una estrella solitaria.

–Pero tenía entendido que tu manager era tu hermano...

–Lo es –me contestó–. Estuvo tiempo sin hablarme, pero después él mismo se sintió ahogado por mis padres y la presión que ejercían sobre todos los aspectos de su vida, así que se fue. Se casó, pero se divorció al poco tiempo. Imagino que tenía la necesidad de sentirse libre. Entonces se me ocurrió ofrecerle ser mi manager; él no sabía cómo hacer para estar más cerca de mí, y pensé que esa sería una buena forma. Y acerté; desde entonces está conmigo.

–Bueno, entonces eres una estrella un poco menos solitaria.

–No creas, en realidad su vida personal transcurre separada de la mía, ignoro qué hace en su tiempo libre. Pero le tengo lo bastante cerca para que recurra a mí si me necesita en lo personal, ya que en lo profesional soy yo quien descansa en él.

–¿Y dónde está ahora?

–En Tokyo, le dije que se tomara un descanso. Te hago caso y no contacto con él, nadie conoce mi ubicación.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Morinaga sonó. El número era desconocido. Nos miramos a los ojos.

–Contesta –le dije, tajante. Con manos temblorosas, activó el altavoz.

–Diga...

– _Tu cabello...como el anochecer..._ –Me miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas– _Tus ojos como esmeraldas..._ –Hizo ademán de colgar, pero se lo impedí con la mirada– _Tus caramelitos de fresa...Morinaga...Morinaga...pronto vas a ser mío, amor, pronto voy a tenerte, estoy cerca, muy cerca..._ –La llamada se cortó. Morinaga intentó hablarme, pero no le salía la voz. Por mi parte, tomé mi teléfono.

–¿Central de llamadas? Inspector Jefe Tatsumi Souichi. Necesito saber todo lo que puedan decirme de la última llamada del número... –les di su número– Y, de paso, estoy esperando el informe de otra, así que, ¡dense prisa, que esto es para ayer! –A continuación, llamé a Isogai, que se puso al teléfono en el acto– Isogai, averigua los rastreos que se hayan hecho del teléfono de Morinaga en las últimas 24 horas. Necesito un informe lo antes posible.

–¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

–No –le dije, y colgué el teléfono. Miré a Morinaga, estaba amarillo.

–Ta...atsu... –Su voz salía a golpes, el pánico le impedía articular palabra. La voz desfigurada y susurrante del otro lado de la línea le había quitado la energía que había estado mostrando en las últimas horas. Me acerqué a él y le miré de cerca.

–Escucha, esto es bueno. Que de señales de vida nos sirve para rastrearle. Pronto sabremos dónde estaba cuando llamó, y quien ha buscado tu teléfono desde ayer. Todo eso nos conducirá a él, y podremos apresarle.

–Pe...ro...yo... –su voz seguía saliendo a golpes. Estaba aterrado. Recordé las fotos de Ise que le había mostrado y me sentí un ser deleznable por haberlo hecho. No pude sino estrecharle entre mis brazos con afecto, para tratar de calmarle.

–Oye, no intentes hablar. Es mejor que te vayas a la cama, nosotros seguimos investigando.

–No...voy a...poder dormir...

–Bueno, lee entonces. Pero descansa lo que puedas. Anda, acuéstate. Y cierra la persiana, si es que quieres dejar alguna luz encendida.

A regañadientes, Morinaga se fue a la cama del cuarto de invitados. Cuando noté que ya se había acostado, llamé de nuevo a la central de llamadas.

–¿Saben algo ya? –dije, bajando la voz.

–La zona es Nagoya, el parque frente al Museo de la Ciencia –me quedé paralizado. Justo delante de mi casa. ¿Sabría el asesino que Morinaga estaba conmigo?

–¿Algo sobre el número o la identidad del interlocutor?

–Nada, inspector, es una tarjeta de un solo uso. No podemos saber dónde la compró sin la referencia, en su zona hay muchos comercios que las venden, pero puede tenerla desde hace tiempo.

Un bufido de impotencia salió de mi boca.

–Gracias, señorita –dije sin mucha convicción.

Un asesino que anda cerca, justo en mi barrio; una persona dominante, con una personalidad psicótica, que ha asesinado ya a alguien antes, posiblemente a dos chicos más, ambos guapos y populares; alguien con carencias afectivas paternas, organizado y metódico... Seguía mis movimientos, sabía dónde estaba yo, creía a Morinaga en el Marriott, cuyo interior vigilábamos desde que supe que le habían metido una nota bajo la puerta... Miré hacia la habitación de invitados. La mortecina luz de la lamparita de noche pasaba bajo la puerta donde, sin duda, Morinaga no podía conciliar el sueño. Morinaga, sus ojos, su tacto. Su amabilidad, sus insinuaciones inocentes y tan, tan sexys... El rechazo que había sufrido, a pesar de lo cual decidió aceptar con él a su hermano, ser una persona amable y limpia. No, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño. No mientras me quedasen fuerzas. Lleno de seguridad en mí mismo, sin duda falsa seguridad, me metí en mi cuarto sin apartar los ojos del haz de luz que salía bajo la puerta de esa atemorizada estrella solitaria.

– _Un ratón...otros dos...los ves correr...ciegos los tres..._ –La voz suave sonaba apenas a la luz de la luna menguante en la desierta calle, en dirección al parque– _Corren tras la mujer del granjero...cortó sus colas con una navaja de carnicero..._ –Se detuvo, mirando un banco de madera, algo humedecido por la incipiente lluvia de Noviembre. Se sentó y, con sus manos enguantadas, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo miró.

– _Eres un idiota, Tatsumi. No sabías nada. Nada de nada. ¿Has aprendido algo?_ –pensó, mirando la pantalla fijamente– _Uno, dos...tres. Chicos guapos, populares, que se ríen de los demás, de los chicos, de las chicas...Se ríen de los correctores en los dientes, de las gafas gruesas, del sobrepeso...Fiestas Sorpresa para poner en ridículo a los pobres parias que se alejan de sus ideales vacuos... Tres chicos guapos, populares..._ –La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, pero no se movió del banco– _Debí haber firmado las cartas...Pesadilla. Sí, me gusta ese sobrenombre. Pero no podía, demasiado histriónico...odio llamar la atención, a la gente que la llama...ellos la llaman...y también los chicos populares del instituto, todos la llaman...si se callaran...si dejaran en paz a los demás...Populares, malditos críos idiotas..._ –Miró hacia arriba y su cara se empapó con la lluvia. Se levantó del banco y emprendió el camino a través del parque– _Te lo has llevado del Marriott,¿ pero adónde? No está, lo sé, y tanta policía...Es tan fácil reconocerles..._ –Cruzó la calle y se encaminó hacia el Museo de la Ciencia–. _Tatsumi, no seas idiota, no me decepciones esta vez...detenme, acaba conmigo...confío en ti._

La comisaria Hiroka miró frente a sí; ante ella, en las sillas que ocupaban la parte frontal de su mesa, nos hallábamos yo, el inspector Masaki, la inspectora de la científica Sato y el agente Isogai, del departamento informático. La comisaria carraspeó, paseando su mirada de uno a otro de nosotros.

–Les he llamado para que contrastemos nuestras diferentes informaciones. Necesito saber exactamente en qué punto se halla este caso, porque me están empezando a presionar. Por un lado, la prensa no hace más que preguntar por el actor Morinaga, que aunque está de año sabático no tiene presencia alguna en las redes sociales, imagino que por instrucciones de usted, Tatsumi.

–Imagina usted bien. No quiero que nadie pueda localizarle.

–Estupendo. Por otro lado, en la Jefatura Superior parece molestarles que estemos desplegando medios por un simple anónimo. Les he hablado de sus sospechas –dijo, dirigiéndose a mí–, pero ya sabe cómo son estas cosas: quien no ve, no cree. De manera que tengo que darles algún hueso que puedan roer mientras esto se resuelve, con la única finalidad de que nos dejen trabajar. ¿Qué pueden ofrecerme? –y alzó la vista de nuevo, mirando a todos los presentes.

–Grafología me ha enviado un informe sobre la personalidad del individuo que ha escrito esos anónimos, así como la confirmación de que los tres son de la misma persona –dijo Sato. Yo tragué saliva.

–¿Los tres? –dijo la comisaria Hiroka, levantando las cejas.

–Sí –añadió Isogai–. Por petición del Inspector Jefe, busqué casos similares y encontré una desaparición hace cuatro años. Entre las pruebas que la policía halló en la habitación del chico, se encontraba un anónimo con la misma letra y la misma estructura textual –Hiroka clavó sus ojos en mí.

–¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?

–Son indicios. Quería tener algo más sólido antes de venir a molestarla con cada hallazgo –dije, deseándole la muerte a Isogai pero sin apartar la mirada de Hiroka y tratando de aguantar el tipo.

–¿Indicios? ¡Inspector Jefe, no sea usted niño! ¿Indicios, una carta de puño y letra del asesino, de dos años antes? ¿Me está usted tomando el pelo?

–En absoluto, señora. Nada más lejos. Sólo quería...

–Quería presentarme el caso resuelto en bandeja, porque es usted demasiado orgulloso como para pasar cuentas con nadie. Pues le diré algo, Tatsumi: si me vuelvo a enterar de que me está ocultando información, ¡le mando a dirigir el tráfico al cruce de Shibuya! –Eso no sería bueno, pensé. El cruce de Shibuya, en Tokyo, es el cruce más transitado del mundo; no, no sería nada divertido. Hiroka tosió un par de veces, respirando hondo para recobrar su habitual tono monocorde y tranquilo– ¿Alguna cosa más que no me hayan contado?

–Pues...

–¿Sí, Masaki?

–No, nada...sólo que se me había ocurrido que podríamos tratar de encontrar el cuerpo del chico que desapareció hace cuatro años.

–Eso supondría un despliegue de tiempo y medios que no podemos permitirnos ahora en modo alguno, inspector Masaki. Tanto más cuanto que ni siquiera sabemos si el chico murió o si simplemente se largó de su casa. Así que centrémonos en lo que tenemos. Sigan vigilando a Morinaga e infórmenme de cualquier cosa –añadió, clavando de nuevo sus pupilas en las mías; esta vez no pude por menos que bajar la mirada –y quiero un detalladísimo informe completo sobre mi mesa en media hora, con todos los datos que han ido encontrando y ese caso de hace cuatro años, ¿está claro?

Salimos del despacho algo abatidos.

–Ufff, menudo cabreo lleva, ¿eh? –dijo Isogai, con una sonrisa. Le paralicé con una mirada gélida.

–¿Por qué le has dicho lo de Shinichi, capullo?

–¿Estás de coña? ¿Cómo iba a ocultárselo? ¡Es la comisaria, ¿no?! Si me pregunta, yo no le puedo ocultar información. ¡Es más, nos puede caer un puro a todos por tu culpa, por no decírselo tú hace ya días! ¿En qué estás pensando, Tatsumi?

Eso mismo quería saber yo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En atrapar con mis manos a ese cabrón, en detenerle, en evitar que le hiciese daño a Morinaga, que la luz de esos ojos se apagase...Pero, ¿por qué esa obsesión en ocultar la información? ¿Por qué no me fiaba de nadie?

–Iso –dijo Sato– déjale tranquilo, anda. Él tiene este caso como algo personal, necesita resolverlo solo. No está bien, pero yo le entiendo. Tatsumi –me dijo– cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Yo te pasaré lo que me llegue antes de decirle nada a la bruja.

Le sonreí.

–Gracias, eres un sol.

–Lo sé. Y más podría serlo, si tú quisieras...

–¡Eh! –dijo Isogai–. ¿No decías que no ligásemos?

–No estamos ligando, celoso. Por cierto, ¿me invitas a un café? –Isogai la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Hecho, ¿capuccino?

–Un momento, Isogai –le detuve–, ¿buscaste lo que te pedí ayer?

–Ah, sí, toma –me dijo, alargándome una lista repleta de números y datos–. Hay tres mil quinientas veinticinco personas que, en la última semana, han buscado el teléfono de Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Si das con nuestro asesino entre todos ellos, enhorabuena.

Y se fue con Sato hacia la puerta, tomados del brazo. Masaki me miró profundamente.

–Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunté.

–Que no lo has dicho todo, y que nos vas a meter en líos.

Me quedé blanco.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Esta mañana, los agentes que custodian el interior del Marriott han llamado. Morinaga no está en su habitación, y no es de hoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que pasaría antes de que se dieran cuenta?

Uno de mis peores defectos es que no sé mentir. Cuando me pillan en un renuncio, soy malo para rehacerme. De modo que bajé la vista.

–No lo pensé, Masaki. Sólo sé que el hotel no era seguro para Morinaga.

–Muy bien, ¿y dónde le tienes?

No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos.

–Está a buen recaudo. Recuerda que no es de aquí, tiene amigos y familia en diferentes puntos del país.

–Pero tú no le tendrías muy lejos...necesitas controlarlo todo. ¿Dónde le has llevado?

–¡Te digo que a ningún sitio! –le dije, desafiante–. Está seguro, eso es todo. Cuando todo termine volverá, lo de menos es dónde esté.

Masaki me miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

–No confías ni siquiera en mí, ¿verdad?

–Lo siento, Junya –le contesté, bajando la voz–. No confío ni en mi sombra.

Y me fui al despacho, por alejarme de él. Pero solo llevaba un par de minutos sentado cuando abrió mi puerta.

–No es que no pueda vivir sin ti –dijo en tono jocoso, como si no hubiera pasado nada–. Es que no sé qué piensas hacer hoy.

–¿Podrías hacer una vigilancia?

–¿Yo solo? ¡Qué rollo! ¿Dónde?

–En casa de Morinaga. Es posible que el asesino ronde por ahí, a la espera de que él vaya para algo o salga de la casa, incluso puede haber allanado la morada. Echa un vistazo y dime lo que sea.

–Perfecto. ¿Y tú?

–Yo voy a intentar encontrar un algoritmo. Una constante entre los dos casos y lo que podría ser este tercero, para adelantarme a los movimientos del asesino. Creo que Isogai tiene razón y no estaría de más hallar el cuerpo de Shinichi.

Masaki afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó, en dirección a la puerta. En el umbral, se giró a mirarme.

–No fue culpa tuya.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Lo de Ise. Pasó y punto. Y no le encontramos porque es un cabrón muy listo. No es tu culpa, Tatsumi, no te tortures más, si lo haces perderás los papeles, como me temo que te está pasando en este caso. No hagas tonterías y aléjate dos pasos, míralo con perspectiva, o se te escapará de nuevo –y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me sacudí la cabeza. Ni mucho menos tenía ganas de pensar ahora en sutilezas mentales; la comisaria Hiroka tenía razón, había trabajo y quien nos presionaba por terminarlo. De modo que hice a un lado mis inquietudes personales y me puse, como le había dicho a Masaki, manos a la obra. Lo primero que hice fue abrir un mapa regional de Japón.

Shinichi Tachibana vivía en Sapporo, la capital de Hokaido. Ise era de la región de Nagoya, en Kansai, como nosotros. Morinaga, de Fukuoka, en la región de Kyushu. Marqué los tres puntos en el mapa. El resultado fue un ángulo de 125 grados que unía el mapa entero, de Norte a Sur, parando justo en medio. El dibujo no me dijo nada como kanji, así que me centré en el número: 125. Sumé los números: daban ocho. Los resté: daban dos. Esas cifras tampoco me decían nada. Me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación; alguna razón debía haber para que el asesino hubiera elegido a las víctimas de esas tres zonas en concreto, totalmente equidistantes y con un punto intermedio. Idols, cantantes, actores...había jóvenes de todos tipos esparcidos por toda nuestra geografía, ¿porqué elegir a esos tres, de esas tres zonas? Cuando mi cabeza empezó a sacar humo, salí a tomar un poco el aire.

Al salir de la comisaría encontré en la puerta a Sato, dándome la espalda y hablando bajo por teléfono. Su gesto adusto era algo que nunca le había visto antes. Parecía enfadada, o mejor contrariada. Preferí alejarme, no fuera a pegarse a mí con la excusa de haber discutido con alguno de sus novietes. Me pregunté dónde andaría Isogai, pero no le vi por allí. Entré en el bar y pedí un café, llamando de nuevo a Morinaga para asegurarme de que todo seguía bien.

–He preparado makis, Tatsumi san. Espero que te gusten –me dijo al otro lado de la línea, con su eterna voz amable.

–Vaya, no era necesario que te molestaras tanto...

–Lo mismo podría decir. Pasa un buen día, te espero por la noche.

Me asombraba que conservase su buen humor, encerrado sin salir de mi casa. Pero si se distraía haciéndome deliciosos platos para la cena, no iba a ser yo el que le llevase la contraria. Me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Masaki sobre el hecho de que yo tuviese a Morinaga escondido; debía ser cauto si no quería, como había dicho la comisaria Hiroka, acabar dirigiendo el tráfico en el cruce de Shibuya. De pronto, sonó el teléfono y era justamente Masaki el que me llamaba.

–Tatsumi, hay alguien.

–¿Quién, dónde?

–¿Estás empanado? ¿Dónde va a ser? ¡En casa de Morinaga! Un tipo anda por aquí, a cierta distancia. Ha picado un par de veces, ha subido y bajado.

–¿Estás seguro de que no es un mensajero, ni nada por el estilo?

–No tiene pinta. Voy a acercarme.

–¡Masaki, ten cuidado! –le dije, con la voz alterada, Escuché una risita apagada.

–No te preocupes, amor, me cuidaré.

–Vete al diablo... –le dije, sosteniendo con avidez el teléfono, sin bajar la guardia. Entonces escuché del otro lado la voz de Masaki: «¿Quién es usted?», seguida de un largo silencio– ¡Masaki! –grité. Ante la falta de respuesta, salí corriendo en dirección a la comisaría, tomando del brazo al primer agente motorizado que vi, indicándole que me llevase con toda urgencia a casa de Morinaga, con el alma en un hilo.


	3. Capítulo tres - Mi identidad sexual

CAPÍTULO TRES – MI IDENTIDAD SEXUAL

Me bajé de la moto del agente casi en marcha, escuchando cómo me gritaba de lejos «¡Inspector Tatsumi!», a lo que me limité a responderle que se quedase ahí quieto, mientras yo corría hacia Masaki, que se hallaba en el suelo, sentado sobre la espalda de un tipo al que estaba esposando, ante las protestas de este. Llegué junto a ellos y saqué la mano de mi arma; no iba a ser necesario dispararle a un maniatado. En cambio, le mostré mi placa al vociferante tipo.

–Inspector Jefe Tatsumi, de homicidios. Masaki, ¿qué ha pasado?

–Este tipo llevaba más de diez minutos parado ante la puerta de Morinaga, mirando las ventanas, acercándose al portal y alejándose de nuevo. Entonces, le vi abrir la puerta y le di el alto. Como no me hizo ni caso, lo reduje.

–¡Inspector, no es lo que se imagina! –dijo aquel tipo, de bruces en el suelo y con el peso de Masaki todavía sobre él–. Yo sólo quería saber si él estaba bien, y...

–Perdone –le interrumpí– ¿qué es lo que se supone que me imagino?

–No sé, que he venido a robarle, o a acosarle, supongo... ¡Pero no es nada de eso!

–Bien, ¿y qué es entonces? –El tipo levantó la cara hacia mí y pude ver, a la luz que ya comenzaba a ser escasa a aquellas horas de la tarde, una cara del mismo corte perfecto que la de Morinaga, a no ser por los ojos oscuros.

–Sólo que estoy preocupado. Soy su manager, Kunihiro Morinaga. Y su hermano, naturalmente –Me quedé blanco, sin poder parar de mirar a Kunihiro.

–Masaki –dije, tras sacudir violentamente la cabeza para que la sangre volviera a correr de nuevo– desátale. Y usted, señor Morinaga, si es tan amable, va a venir con nosotros un momento.

–¿¡A comisaría!?

–No, sólo a tomar un café.

El bar olía a madera aromática. En los grandes asientos de sus esquinas, hombres relajados tras la jornada laboral tomaban una copa antes de irse a casa; grupos de compañeros de trabajo bromeaban y reían; una pareja joven se miraba embelesada, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarse las manos. Nos sentamos en uno de los grandes sofás. Instintivamente, Masaki dejó a Kunihiro sentado entre él y la pared, para taparle la huida. Yo me senté delante de ambos y le miré a los ojos con fijeza.

–Y bien, cuéntenos. ¿Qué andaba buscando en casa de su hermano?

–¡Qué iba a ser! ¡Pues a mi hermano!

–Y ¿por qué?

–Oiga, inspector, esto es absurdo, ¿no cree? He ido a casa de mi hermano, al que además hago de _manager_ , porque necesito hablar con él, y me encuentro a este loco que se me hecha encima, y ahora usted me interroga sobre mis motivos. ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

Miré a Masaki. Ciertamente, si Kunihiro no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, era obvio que estaría alucinando al verse detenido e interrogado por la policía al ir a visitar a su propio hermano. Giré un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Masaki; él alzó las cejas y asintió en silencio. Miré de nuevo a Kunihiro Morinaga.

–Bueno, supongo que merece usted una explicación...

–¡Gracias! –me contestó, mirando de reojo y con gesto de enfado a Masaki, que se hallaba demasiado cerca de él e invadía su espacio personal.

–Verá, su hermano vino a verme. Había recibido una nota amenazante y se asustó. Por eso vigilamos su casa y claro, al verle a usted rondar por allí, hemos tenido que detenerle para interrogarle.

Por primera vez, Kunihiro pareció relajarse.

–Parece razonable. Pero, ¿tan preocupante es la cosa como para que la policía se esté tomando esto tan a pecho? Mi hermano ha recibido siempre muchas notas de todos tipos, y...

Le miré. No podía decirle todo, ni mucho menos. Así que me limité a cerrarme en mí mismo, cosa que siempre se me ha dado bastante bien.

–Bueno, Morinaga san, no queremos correr riesgos. Hemos obrado como creíamos oportuno.

–Pero mi hermano no parecía estar en casa... ¿Dónde está? Ahora estoy más preocupado; me llamó y me dijo que estaría ausente unos días, y si no puedo verle, y después de que me dice usted eso...

–No se preocupe –intervino Masaki–. Él está tan solo cumpliendo con los protocolos en estos casos. No sufra por él, está bien. Contactará con usted en unos días, tan pronto lo creamos oportuno.

–Y sobre todo –añadí– no lo comente con nadie. Piense en la seguridad de su hermano.

–De acuerdo, pero por favor, manténganme informado de todo, estoy francamente preocupado con todo este despliegue –Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Masaki no se movió.

–Espere un momento, sería bueno que nos explicara todo lo posible sobre esas cartas que dice que su hermano ha recibido en otras ocasiones, cualquier cosa puede ser útil... –dijo Masaki. Le miré de hito en hito; de hecho, la única carta que nos importaba era la nuestra, la que ya teníamos. Si Morinaga hubiera recibido otras iguales, las habría traído todas. Así que, su reacción me extrañó, hasta que vi sus ojos, mirando con cara de tonto a Kunihiro. Me aguanté la risa y miré mi reloj.

–Oh, se me hace tarde. Masaki, habla tú con el señor Morinaga, yo me voy a terminar unas cosas. Buenas noches y disculpe el susto, Morinaga san.

Viendo en la actitud de mi pervertido compañero una excusa maravillosa para irme sin que me sometiera al tercer grado sobre el paradero de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, salí del bar a la fría noche de Noviembre, deseando llegar a casa y probar ese maki sushi que me había preparado mi invitado, mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en mi cara al ver la animada conversación que, dentro del bar, mantenía mi compañero Masaki con Kunihiro.

–Ya estoy en casa –dije, bajando el tono. Encontré a Morinaga en el comedor, preparando la mesa con unas maravillosas bandejas de sushi, con sus respectivos boles de salsa de soja y wasabi. Sin poder evitarlo, me puse a salivar.

–Si me cuidas tanto, no te voy a dejar marchar nunca de aquí.

Me miró, y sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente.

–Bueno, a lo mejor no me importaría –respondió, con su cantarina voz. Le miré.

–Oh, vamos, seguro que estás deseando salir a la calle, después de tantos días encerrado.

–Tengo ganas, sí, pero qué quiere que le diga; un asesino anda tras de mí, así que eso me desanima bastante cada vez que se me ocurre salir, si usted me entiende.

–Claro que te entiendo –le dije, recordando una vez más la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

La cena fue maravillosa; comí hasta hartarme, tomamos un te rojo delicioso en el sofá y sentí que podría dormirme sin darme apenas cuenta, con aquella paz a mi alrededor que me hacía olvidar lo terrible de todo aquello. Miré a Morinaga; sentado a mi lado, bebía despacio de su taza de te. Una pequeña gota se formó en su labio inferior y se deslizó hasta el borde de este. Instintivamente, la tomé con uno de mis dedos para que no cayera. Morinaga paró de beber de golpe y me miró con asombro. Yo enrojecí hasta las plantas de los pies.

–Yo...perdona...ha sido un impulso...

Sin apartar la vista de mí, dejó la taza en la mesa y, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, se acercó despacio y yo comencé a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido: una bola ardiendo dentro de mi estómago, que ascendía hasta mi garganta, mientras mi cabeza parecía marearse. Mi nariz, llena de su aroma, contribuía en gran medida a maximizar todas aquellas sensaciones. Me desplacé hacia atrás con las manos, pero no tardó en acorralarme en el extremo del sofá. Y, ante lo inevitable, mi boca se abrió ligeramente para recibir su beso, sus labios gruesos que encontraron los míos y parecieron medir su textura, su volumen, presionándolos, devorándolos. Creí que iba a morirme. Sí, tuve la absoluta certeza de que no podría sobrevivir a una sensación tan intensa como esa. Pasaron por mi cabeza todas las veces que alguna chica había intentado besarme, mi angustia ante la idea, mi paso atrás, mi sensación de desagrado. Y ahora, un chico estaba consiguiendo una enorme y contundente erección tan solo saboreando mis labios con los suyos. Entonces, sentí su lengua mojarlos y creí que iba a desmayarme. Abrí más la boca para darle acceso, con un absoluto sentimiento de extrañeza ante mis propias reacciones, y sentí que me recostaba en el sofá, dejándome tumbado, rendido, con la boca abierta, pidiéndole a gritos que entrara en mi vida. Y su lengua encontró la mía y la sensación me galvanizó, me dejó inmóvil, recibiendo, sintiendo, cada vez más y más caliente. Entonces, sus manos tiraron de mi camisa hasta sacarla de dentro de mis pantalones, entrando después debajo y subiendo por mi abdomen, por mi pecho. Tatsumi, ¿qué es esto? En mi mente, vi a mi hermano, diciéndome que era gay. Me vi a mí mismo, reprochándoselo, por todos los problemas que eso le iba a traer. Y ahora, yo...¿era gay? No, seguro. Nunca me había fijado en nadie, ni en hombres ni en mujeres. Y ese chico...Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

–Espera... –le dije, separándole de mí con las manos en sus hombros. Tantas cosas que he visto, tantos horrores...Permanecer frío ante todo había sido bueno, no implicarme...Y ahora...No podía...no debía...

–¿Qué pasa, Souichi? –me dijo dulcemente, mirándome con su preciosa sonrisa, su torso desnudo, sus brazos fuertes, bien torneados, sosteniendo su cuerpo casi sobre mí. Le miré un segundo y esquivé después sus ojos ardientes, tratando de apartarme sin éxito. Sin darse por vencido,Tetsuhiro volvió a comerme la boca despacito, mientras sus dedos desabrochaban los botones de mi camisa. La separó y se apartó un poco de mí, mirando mi pecho desde arriba.

–Dios, tengo que comerte los pezones hasta matarte de gusto.

Un fuerte latigazo me recorrió ante sus palabras y cerré los ojos. Sentí entonces los labios de Tetsuhiro recorrer mi pecho, ceñir mis pezones y atraparlos, pasando después su lengua despacio por ellos. Mis gemidos se hicieron cada vez más incontrolables, mi erección amenazaba con salir sola de mis pantalones, mientras Tetsuhiro bajaba sus manos hasta ellos y me susurraba porquerías al oído.

–Mmm...mira cómo la tienes...está tan dura, Souichi...déjame comprobar si la punta se ha mojado –El ruido de la cremallera fue el sonido más erótico que recordaba haber oído nunca, mientras mi pene saltaba a las manos amables de aquel ángel hermoso– Guau, está empapado...será mejor que le de un beso, ¿me dejas?

¿Un beso? Dios, ¿un beso en mi pene? Sentí de pronto caer sobre mí toneladas de vergüenza y le empujé fuertemente hacia atrás.

–No...no, para, ¡en serio, para ya con esto!

Me miró, sin entender nada. Traté de levantarme del sofá, pero me agarró la cintura y volví a quedarme sentado junto a él.

–¿Pero, qué te pasa? Oh, me dijiste que eres virgen, ¿verdad? Oye, en serio, ¿no eres un poco mayor para eso?

–¿Qué dices? No es eso, es que yo...que yo no... yo no soy gay, ¡demonios! ¿Cómo iba a mirarme al espejo si tú...si tú y yo...? ¡Que no, que no puedo, déjame!

Me tomó de la cintura con suavidad, pero con firmeza, y me obligó a mirarle.

–Souichi, yo no he dicho que seas gay. No sé si lo eres, pero no me importa. Estoy...me siento tan feliz de estar así contigo ahora...Tus besos son maravillosos, tu piel...su olor tan dulce...y su sabor –me decía, bajando con su boca por mi cuello nuevamente.

–Oye, oye... –Le separé y le miré a los ojos de nuevo– Morinaga, yo no puedo, de verdad. Eres un chico...maravilloso, pero yo no he tenido sexo con un chico nunca, ¿entiendes? Esto es raro, no me siento a gusto, no me parece normal –le dije, recuperando algo de aplomo.

–Pero...Sou, ¡me paso el día aquí solo, hago todo lo que me dices, soy obediente! –me contestó, en tono suplicante–. No he salido de casa ni una sola vez desde hace días; no soy un flojo, podría a lo mejor enfrentar a ese loco, pero te he hecho caso y no he salido porque no quiero que te preocupes innecesariamente. Además –acentuó su carita de pena– te limpio el departamento, cocino para ti...y sólo quiero tocarte...

–¡Eh! ¿Me estás haciendo chantaje? ¿Me pides que te pague con sexo a cambio de tu ayuda en casa? ¿De qué vas? –le pregunté, totalmente indignado.

–¡Oh, no, yo jamás haría eso! Es solo que las cosas han venido así, y tú estabas tan excitado... Porque lo estabas, eso puedo jurarlo...Dios, tus gemidos me han puesto muy caliente –me susurró al oído, y su aliento tibio me erizó los pelos de la nuca–. Souichi...eres tan, pero tan sexy...sabes, me estoy volviendo loco por ti...

–No digas...ton...terías... –le contesté, mientras comencé a sentir de nuevo la punta de su lengua en mi cuello–. Estás solo aquí, te aburres y yo soy lo único que tienes a mano...

Ahora fue él quien se separó, mirándome con alarma.

–¿Eso crees? ¡Pues te equivocas! Te aseguro que me haces sentir cosas que yo nunca antes... –se detuvo, al verme entornar los ojos, esperando de nuevo sus besos en mi cuello. Y estos llegaron en cadena descendente, y comencé a dejarme caer de nuevo. Sabía bien, por mi profesión, que la vida es demasiado corta, que pasan demasiadas cosas malas y muy pocas buenas. Y aquel ángel, besándome así... De manera que le eché los brazos al cuello y le atraje hacia mí.No me moví, no dije nada. Tetsuhiro bajó su boca más y más abajo, acarició mis pantalones y mi dureza alcanzó de nuevo su punto álgido en un segundo. Lo demás vino solo; apenas me hallé dentro de la boca de Tetsuhiro y sentí su lengua recorrer mi miembro, me corrí sin poder evitarlo. Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido nada como aquello...hasta que sus dedos entraron en mí despacio, húmedos de mi esperma, mientras él me besaba sin cesar y me susurraba al oído.

–Eres lo más hermoso que he tocado en mi vida...necesito hacerte sentir bien, reconfortarte...necesito volver a oírte gemir así... –y justo en ese momento, tocó un punto que me hizo arquear la espalda y, con mucho esfuerzo, contuve un grito de placer. Le miré; quería más– Espera, cariño... –dijo, y sentí otro dedo moverse dentro de mí, primero despacio; luego, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que sentí que iba a correrme de nuevo. Entonces retiró sus dedos y me sentí decepcionado.

–¡Espera! ¿Por qué...paras...?

En respuesta, sentí su erección presionar mi entrada despacio y penetrarme sin mucho esfuerzo, gracias a la estimulación previa, mientras mis piernas se colgaban de sus hombros. Y se quedó así, mirándome desde arriba, ambos unidos en lo más íntimo. Me sonrió y me acarició el pelo.

–Creo que te quiero.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Dios, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo ese baile de hormonas, de emociones, que no eran solo mías, sino de los dos? ¿Acaso estas cosas se retroalimentan? ¿O era solo el capricho de un actor que está viviendo una inquietante aventura? No pude decir nada, sobre todo porque Tetsuhiro empezó a moverse, tocando aquel mismo punto que había alcanzado antes con sus dedos, pero esta vez de forma más contundente, con pequeños empujones que se iban intensificando. Y sentí que iba a reventar de placer cuando agarró mis muslos, los separó ligeramente y besó la cara interior de uno de ellos, para embestirme después cada vez con mayor pasión, aumentando sus gemidos, que hasta ese momento habían sido inaudibles. Escucharle gemir con los ojos cerrados mientras me penetraba una y otra vez me volvió loco y, en un momento, nos corrimos juntos.

Me quedé tumbado a su lado, mirando el techo. Tomó mi cabeza y la puso sobre su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón me devolvieron una paz que necesitaba con toda mi alma. ¿Qué había pasado? Que un chico hermoso me había hecho sentir cosas maravillosas, que me había dicho que creía que me quería. Que yo no sabía qué sentía, ni cómo me sentía al respecto de aquello, sólo que, en ese momento, no me habría importado morirme, sin más. Me daba miedo haber hecho algo así con un chico, haberme dejado llevar. No es que me importase la gente; de sobras sabía que nunca están cuando los necesitas, de modo que se pueden ir al diablo cuando no los necesitas. Pero no dejaba de ser algo muy fuera de lo que yo era; pasiones, sensaciones, sentimientos, algo tan lejano de un hombre cerebral y metódico como yo. Y, sobre todo, estaba confundido porque sabía que aquello no tenía vuelta atrás. Cuando has vivido algo así, nada vuelve a ser igual. Así que decidí esperar a ver qué pasaba. Mientras, tenía un caso que resolver. Alcé la cabeza para mirar a Tetsuhiro, y vi que se había quedado dormido. No importaba si era un capricho para él, o una confusión para mí. Lo único importante es que me había sentido vivo por primera vez en toda mi vida. Y, al ver su cara plácida, supe que no iba a consentirle a nadie hacerle el menor daño.

Me desperté horas mas tarde, tirado en el suelo. Tetsuhiro dormía sobre el sofá, y su complexión, mayor que la mía, me había hecho caer. Algo dolorido y con bastante trabajo, me levanté para irme a mi cama. Entonces sentí con alarma unos brazos que me tomaban en vilo.

–¿Qué...qué haces? –le pregunté, mientras me llevaba en volandas.

–Vamos a la cama –me dijo adormecido.

–A eso iba...

–No, vamos juntos.

Estaba demasiado cansado y tenía demasiado sueño como para discutir con él, de modo que me dejé llevar y me recosté a su lado. Antes de que mi cabeza cayera en la almohada, Tetsuhiro ya respiraba a mi lado acompasadamente, perdido en un plácido sueño.

La mañana me despertó en el cuarto de invitados. Me levanté despacio, temiendo que Tetsuhiro se despertase también y me requiriera de nuevo sexualmente; todavía me sentía muy confuso sobre los echos de la noche anterior. Pero él no estaba; lo noté al mismo tiempo que un agradable olor a comida deliciosa invadió mi nariz. Salí y le encontré preparando el desayuno.

–Buenos días –me dijo, dedicándome una gran sonrisa. Algo incómodo, le contesté y me metí en el baño para darme una ducha.

Vestido y preparado para irme, me senté a desayunar delante de él, que comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Oye, Souichi –me dijo, pensativo– ¿qué es 125?

Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

–Porque no has parado de repetir ese número en toda la noche –me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sentí cosquillas correr por mi espalda ante su mirada. Y decidí que no había nada de malo en contarle mis avances. Así que me levanté y tomé mi _laptop_ , mostrándole el mapa de Japón que yo había estado estudiando.

–Lo ves; Sapporo, Fukuoka, Nagoya. Tres ciudades en las tres puntas, que forman un ángulo de 125 grados. ¿Le ves algún sentido?

Morinaga se paró a pensar, sin apartar su vista del mapa.

–Dos años...seis años.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Un crimen cada dos años, y justo ahora hace seis años. Divide 125 entre seis.

Abrí la aplicación de la calculadora y llevé a cabo la división.

–Uno coma tres periódico.

–Tres periódico...

Me quedé pasmado. Tres periódico. Una vez, otra, otra...Una vez tras otra, el número tres, infinito. El tres obsesionaba a aquel asesino. Tres ciudades, tres víctimas. Un periodo de tiempo que se repetía de forma regular tres veces...

–¡Eres un genio! –le dije, mirándole con una sonrisa– Va a repetir el patrón tres veces, y después puede iniciar otro periodo dentro de dos años, matando de nuevo tres veces más...¡Esa es su obsesión! –Me levanté de pronto, mientras él me miraba con las mejillas arreboladas–. ¡Voy a trabajar, se lo diré a Isogai y verás como él me dará algún algoritmo que nos ayude!

Se levantó y me siguió hasta la puerta.

–Bueno, ¿y no hay un premio para este genio?

Me quedé mirándole, sin comprender. Acercó sus labios y me dio un pequeño beso en los míos, sin que yo pudiera moverme.

–Pasa un buen día, Souichi, te esperaré con muchas ganas...

–Yo...eh, es...yo...¡adiós! –le contesté, nervioso y alterado, pero feliz.

Masaki llegó casi a la vez que yo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Buenos días, Tatsumi! Hermosa mañana, ¿no?

–Sí, para morir –le contesté, con ganas de borrarle de la cara ese estúpido gesto, pensando que yo debía de llevar uno parecido y haciendo lo posible por ocultarlo– ¿Cómo te fue con el mayor de los Morinaga? –Su sonrisa se acentuó.

–Uf, genial. Sabes, creo que te voy a cambiar por él, es mucho más mi tipo. ¿Te enfadas?

–Por mí, como si te tiras por un puente, idiota.

No se podía decir que nuestras conversaciones fueran muy amigables, pero a nosotros nos destensaban. En cambio, a los demás parecían ponerles nerviosos. Una voz firme y contundente detuvo nuestra plática en medio del pasillo, cortando el aire como un cuchillo de hielo.

–Tatsumi.

Miré hacia arriba y la vi en lo alto de la escalera, mirándome severamente.

–Comisaria Hiroka, buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece?

–Tu cabeza, si no tienes una buena explicación. Sube a mi despacho. Ahora.

Miré a Masaki, que tragó saliva mientras sus ojos me transmitían un claro «te lo dije». Subí las escaleras con la impresión de que mis zapatos pesaban una tonelada.

–Pasa. –Me senté ante ella, respiré hondo y la miré a los ojos. Tenía fama de tirano, por lo que no podía portarme como un cobarde–. Esta mañana me han llamado del Marriott. Me han dicho que Morinaga no está ahí. ¿Qué sabes de eso?

Respiré hondo y le sostuve la mirada.

–Morinaga recibió otro anónimo –Hiroka abrió mucho los ojos–. Se lo metieron bajo la puerta de su habitación. Estaba claro que sabían que se hallaba ahí, de manera que no me pareció seguro y le dije que se marchara.

–De acuerdo, me has ocultado pruebas y has trasladado a una posible víctima sin mi permiso. ¿Algo más que necesite saber antes de pedirte tu arma y tu placa? –Noté que me sonrojaba, pero no bajé la mirada.

–No, señora. Mi cargo está a su disposición, por supuesto. Pero he obrado como creía oportuno.

–¿Cómo creías oportuno? –bramó la comisaria–. La policía internacional ha pasado décadas haciendo sus normas, sus protocolos de seguridad de protección a las víctimas y de respeto a la jerarquía y a los métodos para que nada se nos escape, ¿y tú obras como estimas oportuno? –Callé, pero seguí mirándola a los ojos–. ¿Es que tu maldito orgullo te funde las neuronas, Tatsumi?

Se puso de pie, paseó por el despacho. Cuando perdí sus ojos de vista, traté de decir algo coherente.

–Sólo pienso en resolver este caso y en la seguridad de Morinaga. Nada más me importa –puso las dos manos en los brazos de mi silla y me miró a cinco centímetros de mi cara.

–Eso está claro, que nada ni nadie más te importa que rescatar tu jodida reputación. Pero esto es una comisaría, Inspector Jefe. Somos un equipo y trabajamos juntos. Si no eres capaz de entender eso, entonces no sirves para este trabajo.

Me quedé mudo. No había nada que pudiese decir en mi defensa, así que me callé para conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

–Por otro lado, tu confianza en tus capacidades es digna de encomio. De modo que voy a darte la oportunidad de terminar de resolver esto. Después hablaremos de tu futuro. Y ahora dime, ¿dónde está Morinaga?

Dios mío. Si se lo decía, mi expulsión del cuerpo sería inminente. No podía hacerlo, en modo alguno.

–Regresó a Fukuoka. Me dijo que iría a casa de un buen amigo –La comisaria sonrió.

–E imagino que no puedes darme los datos de ese amigo, ¿no es cierto?

–Es que yo mismo los desconozco, señora. Le dije que se desconectara del mundo y lo ha hecho.

–¿Pretendes que me crea que has perdido de vista a Morinaga, que le has dejado a su suerte? ¿Sin saber si el asesino ha dado o no con él? ¿Tengo cara de idiota, Tatsumi?

–No señora. Yo le llamo periódicamente, hablo con él todos los días varias veces para saber si está bien. Lo que no sé es su emplazamiento exacto.

Dio de nuevo un par de vueltas al despacho, con la mano en el mentón.

–Muy bien. Te doy cuarenta y ocho horas para resolver este caso. Cuarenta y ocho, Tatsumi. Vete ahora y no te asomes por aquí en todo el día.

Al final de la escalera, Masaki me esperaba con cara compasiva.

–Qué, ¿ha sido muy dura?

–No quieras saberlo –A duras penas podía contenerme. Me sentía triste y herido, pero también seguía teniendo la impresión de estar haciendo lo correcto. Era una impresión muy extraña, dadas las circunstancias, pero no me abandonaba; era como si las musas de la investigación me estuvieran guiando, diciéndome a cada paso lo que debía hacer. Las desoí una vez, en el caso Ise. Y no iba a hacerlo ahora, costase lo que costase. Aunque el precio fueran mi placa y mi arma.

–¿Le has dicho dónde tienes a Morinaga?

Le miré con fijeza.

–Yo no le tengo en ningún lado, Masaki.

–Eso se lo dices a ella. Eres muy obvio, Tatsumi. Se te nota demasiado. –Sentí que enrojecía ante la inquisitiva mirada de Masaki.

–Está en su ciudad, piensa lo que quieras –dije, caminando deprisa hacia mi despacho, seguido de Masaki.

–Sabes, creo que los Morinaga tienen algo especial. El aura, los ojos profundos...Me estoy enamorando.

Me paré de golpe ante él.

–¿Te estás enamorando de Kunihiro Morinaga? Eres el tío más raro que conozco.

–¿Por qué? Tú deberías entenderme, ¿no, cuñado? –Ahora me sentí más avergonzado que en toda mi vida.

–¡No seas idiota!

–Mira, Tatsumi, tú puedes negarlo, pero es difícil resistirse. Anoche hablé con Kunihiro durante horas, me contó muchas cosas de su familia, tan dura; me recordó a la mía, que no quiso saber nada de mí cuando supieron que me gustaban los chicos... Y él me dijo que también rechazó a su hermano, pero que es un chico maravilloso y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, y está ayudándole con su carrera desde entonces. Es tan dulce, Tatsumi... Y tan guapo...

–Masaki, me estás revolviendo el estómago. Vamos a trabajar.

Repasamos todo el caso desde el principio, comparando las cartas, mostrándole a Masaki mi mapa. Le conté lo del uno coma tres periódico, sin decirle que me lo había hecho notar Tetsuhiro. Le dimos vueltas a todas las informaciones, pero no llegamos a ninguna conclusión.

Cerca ya del mediodía, la cabeza de Isogai se asomó al interior de mi despacho.

–¡Ah, estáis aquí! Subid conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostraros.

Por la escalera, no pude dejar de hacer preguntas a Isogai.

–Oye, ¿es muy difícil encontrar el número de móvil de alguien?

–Oh, sí. Tan dificil como encontrar a una adolescente enamorada de su profesor.

–Vaya. Entonces, fácil, ¿no?

–Facilísimo. Basta con saber el nombre de la persona. Casi todas las páginas los dan directamente, no hay ni que hackear a nadie.

Osea, que nuestro psicópata podía haber encontrado mi número fácilmente, y el de Morinaga. No tenía, pues, porqué ser de mi entorno. En cuanto a la nota, podía haberle seguido. Si era un _stalker_ , es bastante posible que le estuviera siguiendo y diera así con su paradero en el hotel, poniendo la nota bajo su puerta. Pero para ir a mi casa, salimos por la puerta trasera y tomamos un taxi. Eso sería casi imposible de detectar. Y yo no se lo había dicho a nadie, aunque Masaki sospechaba la verdad, y la comisaria no se fiaba de mí... Pero la sensación de que se trataba de alguien cercano no me abandonaba. Alguien que me había visto fracasar en el caso Ise y pretendía burlarse de mí, alguien que seguía mis evoluciones, que de alguna forma me admiraba o, por el contrario, me odiaba...Esa era la sensación que tuve ante el cuerpo de Ise, que era algo personal, o casi personal. Y esa sensación no me había abandonado.

Llegamos al departamento informático e Isogai se sentó ante la pantalla. Nos situamos tras él.

–Mirad esto –nos dijo–. Esto ya lo habéis visto, es la casa de Shinichi Tachibana, el chico de Sapporo, la primera víctima, o al menos presunta víctima de nuestro asesino. He estado mirando bien con el ojo de halcón de google y no he encontrado ningún parecido con la casa de Ise, en Nagoya –abrió una nueva foto aérea, esta vez de una pequeña casa de dos plantas, sin jardín–. Pero, mirad esto –Isogai abrió una tercera foto, de una especie de cabaña de verano en medio de un bosque, a las afueras de Sapporo–. Esta pequeña vivienda era una especie de residencia de verano de los Tachibana.

–Y eso, ¿qué? –dijo Masaki. Yo le miré fijamente.

–¿No lo ves? –dije, alzando la voz ligeramente–. A Ise lo mató en su casa, pero a Shinichi no le podía matar en la suya porque era muy joven y vivía todavía con sus padres. Pero, ¿qué hay de una residencia que sólo se ocupa en verano?

–No seas capullo, Tatsumi; los padres le hubieran encontrado, a más tardar, el siguiente verano, ¿no?

–No –dijo Isogai– porque un par de años antes de la desaparición de Shinichi, los Tachibana decidieron veranear en hoteles y dejaron la casita abandonada. Nunca la vendieron, porque a Shinichi le gustaba ir ahí de vez en cuando con sus amigos.

–Osea –dije– que esa podría considerarse «la casa de Shinichi»... ¡Que alguien vaya a la casa y peinen esa zona! ¡Isogai, tío, te quiero! ¡Manténme informado de lo que sea, ¿vale?! ¡No dejes de llamarme! ¡Voy a avisar a Sato para que se comunique con la científica de Hokaido!

–No te molestes, Tatsumi –dijo Isogai con tristeza–. Lleva dos días sin aparecer.

–¿Y eso? –pregunté extrañado.

–Eso, desde que salí con ella la otra noche. Parecía tener buenas vibraciones conmigo, y de pronto...desaparece.

–Vaya...lo siento, tío. Ya sabes, es muy cerebral y metódica, si siente algo que no puede controlar lo desecha inmediatamente.

–No sé a quién me recuerda... –dijo Masaki.

–Eres idiota, Masaki. No te desanimes, Isogai, ya vendrá. Yo voy a salir un momento, ahora vengo.

–¿Dónde vas?

–No te preocupes, Masaki, vengo enseguida, espérame.

Tenía que decírselo; una pista de verdad. Podría ser que encontrásemos el cuerpo de Shinichi, y eso nos ayudaría a dar con el asesino. En un lugar como el que Isogai nos había enseñado, una cabaña abandonada, era mucho más fácil que hubiera huellas de ADN. Si se lo decía, él se sentiría más tranquilo. Y para mí, era muy importante que se sintiese bien. De pronto, recordé de manera vívida sus besos, sus caricias...dejé de sentir el frío y sonreí como un colegial. El camino a mi casa se me hizo muy corto y abrí la puerta con ansiedad.

–Tetsuhiro, ¿sabes? Isogai ha encontrado... –Me quedé parado de pronto. Morinaga no estaba en el salón, no estaba en la cocina. Abrí la puerta del baño: no estaba. Las habitaciones también estaban vacías. Y el pequeño balcón. Se me revolvió el estómago–. Tetsuhiro... –dije con un hilo de voz–. ¡Tetsuhiro! –grité. Pero nadie me contestó. Tetsuhiro no estaba. Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar una razón para no empezar a gritar, para no dejarme caer de rodillas arrancándome la melena. Y mi memoria fotográfica empezó a trabajar: Todo estaba en su lugar, como él lo tenía últimamente. Absoluto orden, absoluta limpieza. Mis ojos recorrieron la estancia despacio, sin registrar el menor cambio. Y finalmente, en un rincón del salón, un papel arrugado en el suelo. No se había caído, estaba arrugado. Tenía que ser una señal; Tetsuhiro nunca tiraría un papel al suelo. Me estaba diciendo que se lo habían llevado contra su voluntad. Respiré hondo, caminé hacia atrás sin tocar nada y cerré la puerta. Después, bajé las escaleras y salí a la calle. Tenía que dar con él, y no disponía ya de tiempo.

«Daré contigo. No lo dudes un momento. Porque fue duro lo de Ise, no escucharle, no dar con su asesino. Pero si te toca un pelo a ti, Tetsuhiro, entonces juro por Dios que le abriré las tripas a ese cabrón en canal y escupiré en ellas. Porque nadie va a hacerte daño, nadie va a separarte de mí. Eso sí que no se lo voy a consentir a nadie, Tetsuhiro. A nadie. Lo juro por mi sangre».


	4. Chapter 4

DESENLACE – LA ESTRELLA MÁS BRILLANTE

No podía parar de sonreír; la noche había sido hermosa. ¿Se había sentido de verdad enamorado alguna vez? Eso creía, en su adolescencia, aunque fueron cosas que se pasaron como llegaron. Mucha pasión al principio, humo después. Y más tarde, ya en la cúspide de la fama, tantas personas suspirando por él, de suerte que jamás sabía cuando alguien se le acercaba por interés real o simplemente porque era una estrella de cine. Nunca lo supo, ni le importó demasiado. No tenía familia, no tenía verdaderos amigos o así lo creía. Sólo confiaba en su hermano. Y ahora, en aquella tensa y extraña situación, parecía haberse encendido la luz en su vida. Tatsumi era, simplemente, perfecto. Guapo como un ángel, con un cuerpo delgado y bien formado, fuerte y delicado a la vez; muy poco impresionable, no parecía haberse quedado omnubilado por el hecho de que él fuera famoso, era como si sólo le interesase como alguien a quien proteger; tímido y vergonzoso, con esa manera tan linda suya de ponerse colorado solo por un roce, por un beso... Morinaga sonrió. Sí, sin duda estaba completamente enamorado. Y no sabía cómo había sucedido ni dónde les llevaría todo eso, pero estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, a rendir despacio a aquel hombre que parecía resistirse a él, para luego abandonarse y entregarse de la más dulce de las maneras. Tomó en sus manos la lista de la compra que Souichi se había llevado ayer para no olvidarse nada; hasta su letra le parecía hermosa y la leyó varias veces. Así, soñando despierto, Morinaga escuchó la puerta al abrirse. Se levantó de golpe; ¿había venido su Souichi a decirle algo? Pero se quedó helado de pronto al mirar hacia la entrada y ver una figura desconocida para él. El miedo y la extrañeza se turnaron en su mente.

–Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?

–Tu peor pesadilla –dijo Pesadilla, con una sonrisa. Y a Morinaga le vinieron de golpe a la mente las cartas, las amenazas, aquellos versos («tus caramelitos de fresa»), las fotos de Ise. Pero, a pesar del susto y de lo raro de la situación, no pudo por menos que sentirse extrañado. No había esperado algo así.

–¿Tú? –le sonrió–. Y, ¿qué se supone que quieres de mí?

–Que vengas conmigo –Morinaga soltó una risa cantarina.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Pesadilla alzó su teléfono móvil. Una videoconferencia estaba abierta. En la pantalla, su hermano Kunihiro, atado y amordazado, trataba sin éxito de moverse y emitía sordos sonidos, en una habitación umbría con un aspecto sórdido y muy poco confortable.

–Porque sólo yo sé dónde está tu hermano. Porque si no vienes, no voy a sacarlo de ahí. Y ahí se morirá.

–Y si voy, ¿qué pruebas tengo de que le liberarás?

Ahora fue Pesadilla quien se rió a gusto.

–Tendrás que correr el riesgo. Lo que es seguro es que, si no me acompañas, estáis muertos los dos –dijo, sacando un tasser del bolsillo interior de su abrigo–. Camina hacia la puerta.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Debía dejarle alguna señal a Souichi, lo que fuera. Pero Pesadilla vigilaba todos sus movimientos. De modo que le aguantó la mirada para atrapar sus ojos mientras, con su mano derecha, arrugaba y arrojaba al suelo la nota de Souichi. «Se dará cuenta de que no hay lucha, de que he salido por mi pie. Pero no pensará que me he ido cuando vea un papel por el suelo, sabe que yo no haría eso. Así entenderá que me han obligado a irme. La cuestión es, ¿a dónde? ¿Me encontrará, allí donde me lleve?».

Pasó junto a Pesadilla, que le aplicó el tasser al cuello.

–Ahora camina. Un falso movimiento y te la descargo.

–No me matarás.

–No es mi intención hacerlo ahora y aquí, pero no dudes que lo haré si es necesario.

–Eso estropearía el ritual.

Pesadilla sonrió.

–Vaya, veo que Tatsumi y tú habéis hecho una cátedra sobre mí...Enhorabuena.

–Pero, ¿qué es lo que...?

–Cállate. Y baja la escalera.

Pesadilla abrió la puerta de atrás del coche, sin apartar el tasser del cuello de Morinaga. Este entró y, una vez en el asiento, Pesadilla le descargó la suficiente energía como para dejarlo sin sentido. Se lo había llevado de su casa limpiamente y sin esfuerzo. Ahora, todo sería más fácil. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto y condujo por la ciudad.

En tres zancadas, Tatsumi entró de nuevo en la comisaría. La agente de guardia le miró con extrañeza.

–¿Dónde está Masaki? –le dijo deprisa.

–Se fue cuando usted salió, señor. Le vi tomar su coche.

Sin darle las gracias, Tatsumi voló escaleras arriba, al departamento informático.

–¡Isogai! –Pero Isogai tampoco se hallaba en su puesto. Algo en la pantalla le llamó la atención. La casa de Shinichi Tachibana, la pequeña cabaña, seguía en un lado. En el otro, una foto: un cadáver totalmente estropeado por los años, que mostraba casi todos sus huesos. Delante, una nota a mano de Isogai: «Cuerpo sótano cabaña Shinichi. Comprobaciones policía científica para averiguar identidad».

Con una enorme sensación de mareo, Tatsumi bajó las escaleras hasta su planta y prosiguió hasta la inferior, donde se hallaba la policía científica.

–¡¿Alguien sabe dónde infiernos está Sato?! –bramó. Los dos agentes de bata blanca se giraron a mirarle con extrañeza.

–Hace unos días que no viene, Señor, parece que no se encuentra bien...

–¿Y han visto a Isogai? ¿Ha bajado por aquí?

–No Señor, esta tarde no.

Tatsumi subió de nuevo en un vuelo y salió a la puerta. Ahí se detuvo, respiró hondo y recapacitó. «Morinaga no está. Isogai no está, Sato no está. Masaki no está. Morinaga ha salido por su pie, no hay señales de lucha. No se lo ha llevado a la fuerza, pero se lo ha llevado. Todo en su sitio, todo menos aquel papel. Aquel papel. Todo en su sitio. Por su pie. ¿Por su pie? ¿Cómo es posible?». Tatsumi reflexionó. Pesadilla había averiguado que él tenía a Morinaga en casa. Podía haberle seguido al saberle al cargo del caso y haber llegado a esa conclusión. Y decidir probar suerte, ir a su casa mientras él no estaba para comprobar si Morinaga estaba de verdad ahí. Y entonces, sacarlo de la casa. ¿Cómo? Si Pesadilla le hubiera amenazado con un arma, Morinaga, en algún momento, se habría intentado defender. Eso habría ocasionado lucha. Pero no lucharon, él se fue sin luchar. No era un pusilánime, no se iría sin tratar siquiera de defenderse. De modo que tuvo que haber algo más. ¿Chantaje? Tatsumi abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Chantaje! Y sólo había una persona en el mundo con quien alguien pudiera hacerle chantaje a Morinaga: su hermano. Y Masaki había salido con él la noche anterior...Masaki...

–¡Tatsumi!

–¡Masaki! –dijo aliviado–. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

–Salí a tomar un café, ¿pasa algo?

–¿Has visto a Isogai?

–No, me fui cuando te fuiste...¿no está?

–No, no está...oye, parece que ha aparecido el cuerpo de Shinichi.

Masaki soltó un largo silbido.

–¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

–En su casa...Masaki...

–Tatsumi...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estás mareando?

Souichi Tatsumi le miró a los ojos, y Masaki vio en ellos un universo de angustia infinita.

–Se lo ha llevado.

–¿Quién? ¿A quién se han llevado?

–A Morinaga. De mi casa.

Masaki se golpeó la frente.

–Entonces, ¿estaba en tu casa? Joder, qué torpe eres, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

–Eso no importa ahora, no está, ¿no lo entiendes? –Tatsumi caminaba compulsivamente, mirando al suelo– Se lo ha llevado, no sé a dónde...

–Eh, Tatsumi –dijo Masaki, deteniéndole y tomando sus hombros–no te vengas abajo ahora, eh.

Souichi levantó la vista hacia él, y lo que Masaki vió no fue miedo.

–¿Estás de broma? No es momento de lloriquéos, tengo que encontrarle. Y voy a hacerlo. ¿Me ayudas?

Morinaga despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Instintivamente, trató de llevarse a ella las manos, pero no lo consiguió; estaban atadas. Intentó moverse, pero fue en vano. Entonces trató de hablar, pero había algo dentro de su boca que se lo impedía. Poco a poco, se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba tumbado en algo muy duro y frío, en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, en el que se oía algo gotear. Su cuerpo se hallaba atado, los brazos a ambos lados, algo en su cuello le impedía levantar la cabeza, sus piernas estaban sujetas también. Recordó a su hermano: Pesadilla le había mostrado una imagen diferente, con su Kunihiro sentado en el suelo y las manos atadas a la espalda, igualmente amordazado. El lugar bien podía ser el mismo, pero Morinaga no podía girar la cabeza para ver si había alguien más ahí. Y de pronto, una voz, la misma voz suave y aplomada que le había hablado en casa de Tatsumi.

–¿Ya despierto?

La angustia que sintió le llenó completamente y se reflejó en su mirada, hasta tener la impresión de que iba a orinarse. Le vinieron a la cabeza escenas como aquella, incluso algo parecido que había interpretado hacía años, en el teatro, cuando era amateur y su trabajo era, sobre todo, algo que adoraba por sí mismo, lejos de las candilejas y los admiradores. También pensó en las películas de misterio que le gustaba ver y se dio cuenta de algo: las víctimas, igual que él, siempre perdían la cabeza. Era fácil; estaba uno a merced de un psicópata que no tenía ninguna buena intención. Y recordó otra cosa: los psicópatas se alimentaban de esa angustia, del mismo modo que los violadores se sienten excitados ante el terror de sus víctimas. Una amiga actriz le dijo una vez que, si una mujer que fuera a ser violada tenía el aplomo de hacer creer al violador que estaba deseando tener sexo con él, este se iría decepcionado sin tocarle un pelo. De manera que Morinaga se sobrepuso al miedo, recordó quien era, respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados y volvió a abrirlos, encarando a Pesadilla con serenidad. Y Pesadilla le miró con asombro. Bajó violentamente la mordaza de su boca.

–Pareces bastante tranquilo.

–Lo estoy.

–Es curioso...

–¿Te molesta? –y sonrió ligeramente.

–¿Sabes que voy a matarte, verdad? –le dijo, acercándose a él despacio.

–Claro que lo sé. Por eso, ¿de qué me serviría preocuparme?

Pesadilla abrió los ojos con asombro.

–Sabes, Shinichi sí que se preocupó. Lloriqueaba como una niñita. Tan tierno, tan dulce. Y tan divo, tan famoso y pagado de sí mismo...ay. Famosos. Populares.

–Son bastante idiotas, sí.

Pesadilla abrió todavía más los ojos.

–¿Idiotas? ¿Acaso no eres tú uno de ellos?

–Claro. Y posiblemente me veas idiota también, pero no es eso lo que quiero decir.

Pesadilla no podía parar de mirarle. Se acercó despacio y se sentó junto a él, en el duro y metálico camastro, con su cuchillo en la mano.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir entonces, eh? ¿Que tú eres diferente? ¿Qué no mereces morir?

–Oh, no. De hecho, no me importa demasiado. Soy actor para huir de mí mismo. Pero es difícil, sabes. Uno siempre va con uno mismo a todas partes, no te puedes dejar atrás.

Pesadilla sonrió.

–Eso es cierto. Lo arrastras, te arrastra. Todo lo que te hizo ser quien eres.

–Los chicos –dijo Morinaga– no paraban de reírse de mí por mi condición sexual –apartó la mirada de los ojos de Pesadilla y la fijó en el techo de la oscura sala–. Pero lo peor fue cuando me pillaron en el vestuario del gimnasio –Una lágrima pesada salió de sus ojos, luego otra– Me pusieron contra una pared, sabes, me violaron todos... Me quedé vacío, siento como si desde entonces tuviera el corazón de corcho. Estoy vivo por inercia. Por eso no tengo miedo, puede que tú me hagas sentir alguna cosa.

Pesadilla le miró de hito en hito mientras Morinaga no apartaba la mirada del techo y dejaba caer sus lágrimas con serenidad, sin un gimoteo ni un gesto.

–Veamos, Masaki, ¿dónde puede haberle llevado?

–¡Ni idea! ¿A ti no se te ocurre nada?

–Sólo que puede haberle de mi casa haciéndole chantaje con su hermano.

Masaki miró a Tatsumi con los ojos como platos.

–¡¿Con su hermano?! ¡¿Tiene a mi Kunihiro?!

–Es sólo una suposición, y... –miró a Masaki, que de pronto parecía perdido y nervioso– Lo que es seguro es que tiene al menos un Morinaga, y que yo voy a salvarle, así que no hagamos el tonto ahora. ¿Dónde pueden estar?

–Shinichi...Ise...

–Parezco idiota. Es obvio, los mata en sus propias casas. Tienen que estar ahí.

–Pero a Shinichi lo llevó a una cabaña de las afueras, e Ise tenía una casa grande... Morinaga vive en un bloque de apartamentos, ¡si le hace daño ahí lo sabrán todos los vecinos!

–Algo habrá pensado, ¡vamos a ese bloque!

Y tomaron el coche oficial con las sirenas puestas, en dirección a la casa de Morinaga.

–Los malditos hijos de puta se creen superiores, ¿verdad? –le dijo Pesadilla

a Morinaga–. Porque no cumplas cualquiera de sus malditos estándares sacrosantos, porque seas diferente de una u otra forma. Sabes, tienes un hermoso cuerpo... –Pesadilla pasó su cuchillo de hoja curva bajo el botón medio de la camisa de Morinaga y lo hizo saltar. Después hizo lo mismo con el botón superior y con el siguiente, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Deslizó su mano desde la base del cuello hasta el abdomen, recorriendo su pecho despacio. Después, realizó el recorrido con la hoja plana del cuchillo–. Si eres gay, si tienes gafas, si tienes correctores... Cualquier cosa que te haga diferente les vale. Yo les servía de bufón. Se reían de mí, a todas horas, bromeaban constantemente. Y un día me ataron. Los tres chicos populares de la clase, sabes. Tres chicos guapos, ricos, perfectos, inteligentes. Me ataron a mí, me rompieron la ropa. Me pusieron tiras de esparadrapo en los ojos para que no pudiera cerrarlos –la mano de pesadilla se apoyó en medio de las piernas de Morinaga–. Mis ojos, atados con tiras. Me pusieron en la boca uno de esos aparatos de los dentistas para que no pudiera cerrarla. Mi boca abierta a la prendieron pinzas de tender la ropa en mis pezones, mis pequeños caramelos. Se masturbaron –la voz de Pesadilla se quebró mientras apretaba la entrepierna de Morinaga– y los tres terminaron en mi boca, que no pude cerrar. Y les vi, porque no podía cerrar los ojos. ¡Y mis pezones me dolían mucho...!

Se le quebró la voz, cerró los ojos. Morinaga no podía apartar su vista de su expresión rota, que cambió de pronto radicalmente. Le aguantó la mirada y le sonrió.

–Tus pezones son preciosos –dijo, pasando sobre ellos el filo del cuchillo. Morinaga sintió que se le erizaba el bello y se asustó terriblemente, pero conservó la calma.

–Mírame –le dijo Morinaga–. Tómame despacio, acariciame –su voz, insinuante, en un susurro–. Tócame, mi piel es suave y cálida. Olvida conmigo a los malnacidos que te hicieron daño...

Pesadilla se puso de pie de un salto.

–¡No pude vengarme! ¡No pude...devolverles la humillación, el miedo, la angustia! Desaparecieron, no les pude encontrar... Traté de olvidarme –los ojos de Pesadilla estaban llenos de lágrimas– pero no podía. No daba ni un paso adelante. Mi cuerpo cambió, adelgacé, las gafas y los correctores desaparecieron. Pero cada vez que pensaba que iba a enamorarme, cada vez que unas manos me tocaban, ¡venía aquel recuerdo...! Fui al psicólogo, pero era un charlatán. No sirvió de nada. Yo necesitaba vengarme. De los tres. Tres niños populares, guapos, famosos, ricos...Despacio, sin prisas...

–Shinichi Tachibana no cantaba bien.

–¿Verdad? A mí tampoco me gustaba. En cambio, tenía miles de fans por todo Japón. ¡Inmerecida fama, como siempre!

–Y era de Sapporo...

–Sí, quería abarcar todo el mapa. Tres chicos en tres puntos. Me di cuenta de que sólo con ese ángulo, Sapporo-Nagoya-Fukuoka, lograba un ángulo de 125 grados...

–Por eso necesitabas que pasaban dos años cada vez –dijo Morinaga con admiración– Para lograr un seis que dividir por 125 y obtener el fatídico tres periodico...

–¡Eres un genio!

Morinaga sonrió ampliamente.

–Gracias, no es para tanto. Ya te dije, también fui un niño al que maltrataron, me gusta estar solo y pensar, y pienso en números casi siempre. Ah...duele todo.

–Es aquí, aparca!

La escalera era lujosa y bien iluminada. Masaki se dirigió al ascensor, y ya iba a picar cuando la voz de Tatsumi le detuvo.

–Espera...

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Masaki. Al hacerlo, vio a su compañero mirando con fijeza una puerta metálica.

–¿La puerta del sótano? –Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

–¿Crees que es coherente?

–Creo que es lo único coherente.

Fue a abrir, pero la mano de Masaki le detuvo.

–¿Otro sótano, Tatsumi? ¿Podrás...tú podrás con ello si llegamos tarde?

Tatsumi le sonrió.

–Con lo que no podría es con irme sin hacer nada –contestó, y con un golpe seco de su muñeca abrió la puerta.

Las escaleras descendentes llevaban hasta un oscuro pasillo. No se veía apenas nada. Sin respirar, los dos compañeros bajaron despacio y comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo, con sus armas en la mano. De pronto, en un recodo, un bulto se movió. Masaki lo iluminó con la pantalla de su móvil.

–¡Kunihiro! –corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Estaba atado y amordazado– Voy a desatarte –dijo con voz muy baja, susurrándole al oído– pero no grites ni hables alto, ¿vale?

Kunihiro asintió con la mirada, que era estrábica y de pura desesperación. Masaki le desató las muñecas mientras Tatsumi se encargaba de los pies. Entonces, Masaki le quitó la mordaza. Kunihiro tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló en voz baja.

–Se lo ha llevado por allí...¡Por favor, salvadle!

–Tú te vienes con nosotros –dijo Tatsumi.

Entre los dos le pusieron de pie con esfuerzo; le costaba moverse después de haber estado atado durante horas. Al poco, los tres comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Pesadilla a Morinaga ante su pequeño grito.

–La tira de mi cuello, que me hace daño. Pero no te preocupes, me acostumbraré.

–Espera, si la quito seguirás atado. Nada cambia.

Pesadilla desató el cuello de Morinaga y este movió la cabeza con libertad. Respiró con alivio y le dedicó a Pesadilla la sonrisa más encantadora de todo su repertorio.

–Gracias –le dijo, sin apartar la mirada. El magnetismo atrajo a Pesadilla hacia esos ojos, esos labios carnosos como mango maduro. «Como pétalos...»

Deseo besarlos y acercó su rostro al de Morinaga, quien cerró los ojos. Y cuando ya estaba muy, muy cerca, levantó de pronto su cabeza propinándole tal golpe que Pesadilla cayó al suelo, sin sentido. El cuchillo seguía sobre la mesa y, al intentar tomarlo para desatar sus ligaduras, cayó al suelo.

–Joder –dijo, para sí mismo–. Dios, he ganado tiempo, pero que no se despierte aún...

Movió su mano, pero era inútil; no lograría alcanzar el cuchillo.¿De cuánto tiempo disponía? ¿Estaría por ahí su hermano? Y entonces, del recodo del pasillo vio aparecer a Kunihiro, que corrió hacia él.

–¡Onichan!

Kunihiro trató de abrazarle, pero tan atado como estaba apenas pudo.

–¡Yo le desataré! –La voz de Tatsumi sonó como música en los oídos de Morinaga.

–¡Souichi! –Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, cada vez más copiosas, más angustiadas, sacando de su pecho todo el miedo, el terror que había sentido. Y Souichi le desató y el abrazo les unió como si hubiese soldado sus cuerpos.

–Souichi, te has perdido la mejor actuación de toda mi vida.

–Estaba muerto de angustia, te lo aseguro.

La voz de Masaki les sacó de aquel ensalmo.

–¡Joder! –dijo, mirando al suelo. Y Tatsumi miró en la misma dirección, donde Pesadilla yacía aún inconsciente. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura.

–¡Comisaria Hiroka!

El interrogatorio en comisaría fue la cosa más surrealista que recuerdo haber vivido nunca. En la sala fría, de paredes grises, la comisaria Hiroka miraba la nada. Yo no estaba seguro de querer encontrar sus ojos, pero aún así los busqué sin éxito una y otra vez. Al otro lado del espejo, Masaki e Isogai me dejaban percibir su presencia invisible, pero que me acompañaba en un momento tan difícil como aquel.

–No sé si preguntarle por qué, comisaria.

–No me llames así, ya no soy comisaria.

–Todavía lo es, hasta que un juez lo decida.

–La justicia es absurda.

–La justicia sirve para defendernos de nosotros mismos.

Di unos pasos por la sala. Ella me seguía con la vista y sus ojos me ponían nervioso. Ise, Shinichi. Tetsuhiro.

–¿Por qué lo hizo?

–Venganza, angustia. No sé. A lo mejor, aburrimiento.

–Y ¿por qué me animaba a seguir, a encontrar al culpable?

–Quizás –dijo Hiroka con la mirada clara por un instante– porque necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas que me detuvieras.

–Pero me mandó anónimos, ¿por qué yo?

La comisaria soltó una risita.

–A lo mejor, porque eres todo lo contrario a un chico popular. Guapo pero ceñudo, arrogante, solitario. Me enterneció tu impotencia al no hallar al culpable en el caso Ise y decidí ver qué pasaba contigo. Quise estar cerca y sí, tenía la esperanza de que me detuvieras.

Seguí dando vueltas, esquivando su mirada.

–¿Cómo supo que Morinaga estaba en mi casa?

–Porque no sabes mentir. Eres claro como la mañana, Tatsumi. Cuando te preguntaba por su paradero, te azorabas y contestabas cosas absurdas. Un par de comprobaciones y lo supe a ciencia cierta –sonrió–. Morinaga es dulce y limpio también. Su pasado es desgraciado, como el mío. Ten cuidado, no se vaya a convertir en un asesino en serie...

Salí de la sala con el estómago al revés. No podía creer que mi comisaria hubiera cometido esos terribles crímenes, a sangre fría. Masaki e Isogai me esperaban.

–Es increíble –dijo Isogai–. Parecía tan...no sé, tan cuerda.

–De eso se trata –añadió Masaki–. Si lo llevaran escrito en la cara, nosotros no tendríamos trabajo.

Salí a la calle, necesitaba tomar el aire. Y al traspasar el umbral, un sonriente Tetsuhiro me esperaba. Su sonrisa borró de un golpe todas las malas vibraciones que acababa de sentir en el interrogatorio.

–¿Qué le harán?

–Un juicio, una condena. Ese no es ya mi trabajo. Era descubrirla, y lo hemos hecho.

–Lo has hecho.

–No, lo hemos hecho entre todos. Tú también has ayudado.

–Sólo entendí que debía ganar tiempo y le conté un montón de mentiras para que empatizase conmigo, aunque un asesino así no puede empatizar con nadie. Necesitaba que se creyera que había pasado por traumas que, sin duda, ella había también sufrido, esos o algunos parecidos, y acerté. Simplemente, hice mi trabajo: interpreté.

–Ella te creyó de verdad, piensa que te violaron de adolescente tal como le contaste –le miré a los ojos. Dios mío, creo que me mareé. Todas las emociones, toda la tensión llegaron de golpe a mí y me vine abajo. Tetsuhiro me sostuvo y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Me miró a los ojos, muy cerca, sorprendido. Y me habló con asombro.

–Vaya...no me digas que voy a poder besarte.

–Todos los días de tu vida.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Vas a decirme al fin que eres homosexual? –me preguntó, divertido.

–No. Los hombres no me ponen. Claro que, las mujeres tampoco. Sólo me pones tú. Creo que soy Morinagasexual.

Soltó una carcajada y me abrazó más fuerte.

–Oye, ¿acabas de decir que voy a poder besarte todos los días de mi vida?

–Eso he dicho.

–¿Y puedo empezar hoy? –dijo, acercándose a mí. Y el mundo se me borró. No me importó estar en la calle, no me habría importado estar en el maldito cruce de Shibuya. Cerré los ojos y ofrecí mi boca a Tetsuhiro. Y justo al sentir sus labios tocar los míos, un silbido fuerte nos sacó del encantamiento.

–¡Eh, qué hacéis en plena calle, pervertidos! –dijo la voz de Sato. No solté a Morinaga, pero me aparté un poco de él y la miré.

–¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

–Perdona, Tatsumi, estaba bastante perdida. Todo por culpa de Isogai.

–¡Sí, claro! –dijo Isogai, que estaba junto a ella– Ahora será culpa mía, ¿no?

–¿Qué me estoy perdiendo aquí? –preguntó mi Tetsuhiro.

–Oh, nada, chico guapo; sólo que este caballero salió conmigo y...en fin, que algo se me movió dentro de la caja torácica, me quedé echa un lío...

–¡Vamos, que se enamoró de mí!

–Eh, yo no he dicho eso. Sólo...estaba confundida y no quería verte. Pero creo que podré dar un paso adelante ahora; después de lo que habéis hecho, no es momento de ser cobarde.

Isogai pareció crecer medio metro.

–Entonces, ¿sales conmigo esta noche?

–Claro...

–¡Esta noche salimos todos! –dijo Masaki, que venía hacia nosotros con Kunihiro junto a él. Tetsuhiro le sonrió y los dos hermanos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Fue bonito, pero eché de menos sus brazos a mi alrededor, su calor.

–¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

–¡A celebrarlo, claro! Es el fin de tu pesadilla, Tatsumi...¡Una larga pesadilla que por fin terminó!

Le sonreí. Seis años con aquel caso atravesado y sí, por fin había acabado. Pero, ¿era el fin? Sin duda vendrían otros asesinos, otros psicópatas dispuestos a dañar inocentes, haciendo cargar a otros con sus propios dolores. Pero yo iba a estar ahí para hacer justicia. Una voz suave acarició mi oído.

–Un yen por tus pensamientos –me dijo Tetsuhiro, abrazando mi cintura de nuevo.

–Pensaba...bueno, en todo esto. Necesitaré tiempo para asimilarlo. Y caminemos deprisa, que perderemos a los demás –dije, señalando varios metros ante mí a Isogai riendo con Sato, a Masaki y Kunihiro sonriéndose como dos bobos. Traté de acelerar mi paso, pero Tetsuhiro me detuvo en un recodo solitario de la calle.

–Ahora los alcanzamos, pero me debes un beso, y no podré ser feliz esta noche si no me lo das –dijo, y acercó su boca a mí de nuevo. La calidez de sus labios me invadió, el latigazo de su lengua entrando en mi boca, recorriéndola despacio, deleitándose en cada giro, me llevó al nirvana. Y me trajo una incontrolable erección.

–Tetsu...que vamos con ellos, y mira...

Sonrió de nuevo.

–Eso, lo tuyo y lo mío, lo arreglamos más tarde en casa, ¿vale?

–Claro...

–Souichi –me dijo, mirándome de pronto muy serio.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le contesté frunciendo el ceño.

–Te quiero.

Sonreí. Claro que me quería. Mi estrella solitaria, que había resplandecido para aclarar este caso, me amaba. Aunque fuera actor, cuando no estaba actuando tampoco sabía mentir. Y supe que era cierto.

–Yo también te quiero –le dije, y en una pequeña carrera alcanzamos a los demás, sin soltarnos de la mano.

Gemma Minguillón – Marzo 2017

FIN


End file.
